The Green Eyed Phantom
by Mysteria Malfoy
Summary: It's been 800 years since the final battle and Harry Potter, Master of Death is bored. When Loki steals the Tesseract and threatens the world, Harry steps up to help. But why have Fury been looking for him and who is Agent Romanoff really? No parings as for now!
1. Prologue - Curiosity killed the cat

**The Green Eyed Phantom**

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction – I hope you like it! I'm writing this while my poll for the other story still is up, so it won't be abandoned! This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Avengers with no parings so far! Might become HP/OC later but I have to come up with one that fits, feel free to PM me if you got any ideas! Well that's me for today! Review and vote on my Poll!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to the queen J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I'm just playing with their dolls!

* * *

**Story Keys:**  
_~Thoughts~_  
~§Parseltounge§~  
~Talking~

* * *

**Prologue – Curiosity killed the cat**

More than 800 years had past since the final battle and Harry Potter, now age 825, was to put it simply, bored out of his mind. He still looked like he was in his late twenties/ early thirties and had been forced to use a strong non-see-through glamor to make it look like he still was aging when he still was considered 'alive'. It had taken him a while to discover that he had stopped aging and by then he already had three beautiful children: James, Albus and Lilly. Oh, and not to forget his godson Teddy Lupin or his friends' and families' children.

Professor McGonagall had confessed to Harry and Ginny when they met a couple of years after the war, during the time when everyone seemed to have children, that she was afraid when the time came for the next generation of Weasleys and Potters to attend Hogwarts. And Harry, observing and raising his own children, was inclined to agree with her when he discovered their troublemaking tendencies. But that was a long time ago and now he was the only one of his friends who was still alive, even though he had 'died' first.

He had had to fake his own death in a bombing accident in Afghanistan when he was around eighty, not because he wanted to leave his friends and family but because using glamor's for fifty years was exhausting and so was pretending to be old. He had attended his own funeral even though it broke his heart to see his family so devastated, he just had to say goodbye. After that he traveled around the world for a while avoiding the magical communities and using his metamorphmagus powers to hide his true appearance when it became a necessity. He had discovered his metamorphmagus powers by a chance when he tired of using glamor's and muggle hair dye. He had been thinking about it one night before bed and the next morning when he woke up he looked like Ron with Malfoy's hair – he had screamed like a girl when he looked in the mirror. He had spent three months practicing morphing. Even though he spent as much time as possible away from magical England, to avoid recognition, he always returned on September first to see his grandchildren off to Hogwarts. And as the years past it became his grandchildren's children and so on.

_**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**_

About three decades after his 'death' the magical numbers started to decline and Hogwarts had do close down. The few magical families left taught their children at home and simply sent them to muggle-school instead, while the muggleborns stopped appearing at all. Harry had watched it all from afar while doing his job as the Master of Death, which he had discovered came with his new power and immortality when he found the three deathly hallows in one of his pockets. Doing his job as the Master of Death meant trying to keep a balance between the light and dark in the world plus to make sure that people didn't die before their time. During the last 500 years on the job he had had to step in a total of three times. The first time was when helping the X-men defeat Phoenix, which was a mutant girl going by the name of Jean. That episode happened around 350 years after he had 'died' and around the same time that magic started to die and mutants started to appear. Harry had disguised himself as a guy named Kurt Wagner who looked like a blue devil and had the power to teleport anywhere he wanted. When he left the X-men he had 'caught' the real Kurt, given him a card with a glowing green eye and dumped him at Charles Xavier's School for the gifted. Apparently Kurt had told someone about him because he was now famous as The Green Eyed Phantom.

The second time he had to step in was 200 years after the first incident and by then the mutants had disappeared along with the majority of the wizards and witches, even though there still were about 150 wizarding families out there and the few mutants that still were around kept to themselves. The magical families had by then they had started relaying less and less on their magic and more on the technology that was advancing throughout the world. With the technologic advancement that were made, superheroes such as Batman, Catwoman and the Flash started to appear. But with superheroes came super villains and by the time Harry had to step in again a battle was raging in Gotham City between Batman and the Joker. All Harry had done that time was remove the TNT that was loaded on two boats that were being used to evacuate people and prisoners, on separate boats.

The boats had both gotten a detonator each and were told to blow up the other or the Joker would blow up both the boats. Death would not have been a happy fairy if that many people had died before their time so Harry did his duty and removed the TNT leaving his card and dumping the TNT in outer space. After that some reporters had dug up his old name from some old file about the last time he intervened and he had to disappear again due to getting caught on surveillance camera. Sometimes Harry really hated technology. "But that was about 250 years ago" mused Harry as he fiddled with the machines outside the Tesseract room. This was the third time Harry intervened with the life of mere mortals and this time it was due to curiosity. "_Curiosity killed the cat!_" Harry thought as the alarms to the Tesseract went off…

* * *

**AN**: Hope you like it! Review and vote on my poll!

Until next time

**XOXO**

_Mysteria__Malfoy_

* * *

Uploaded: 26/3-2014

* * *

**AN2: **A few mistakes fixed… 11/3-2016


	2. But satisfaction brought it back

**AN: **I love you! You are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews! I have had a lot of commenting about the timeline and the only thing I can tell you about it is that I know that it isn't realistic but I needed the events to further the plot. You will just have to ignore the clashing of time and enjoy the story. :D Thank you to Crazyboi23 for the ideas, it helped a lot! And to my ever faithful BF and beta APotterPersona: I love you too! Never give up on my awful grammar!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to the queen J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I'm just playing with their dolls!

* * *

**Story Keys:**  
_~Thoughts~_  
~§Parseltounge§~  
~Talking~

* * *

_"Curiosity killed the cat!" Harry thought as the alarms to the Tesseract went off…_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – But satisfaction brought it back**

As Harry burst through the doors he got a quick glimpse of the rack that held the Tesseract send out a pulse of pure blue energy towards a platform at the other end of the room. As a dome of blue energy began to build, Harry's last thought before chaos erupted was: _"Oh shit, this will not end well…"_

Then the dome exploded with a pulse of blue energy and in place of the dome was a tall man with a great resemblance to SalazarSlytherin_._ He was kneeling on the platform and as the guards in the room started to advance towards him it didn't seem like he would do anything. Then he started grinning like a maniac and rose to his feet's. As Harry got a good look at the man he could see that his first observation stayed true; he looked a lot like Slytherin with a green cloak and leather shirt and trousers. He had black hair which was gelled back just like Malfoy'sused to be back when they still were children. In his right hand he held a spear decorated with an orb that pulsated with the same energy as the Tesseract did. Harry got a bad feeling about that spear and was about to say something whenFury's voice rang out in the room.

"Sir! Please put down the spear!" The man, Harry dubbed him Sal, looked at the spear in his hand, smiled again and fired a bout of energy at Fury which, thanks to Hawkeye'squick thinking, only destroyed around half the machines controlling the Tesseracts energy levels. Chaos erupted, the guards were shooting at Sal and Sal was firing back, evaporating his targets with bouts of blue energy. Suddenly Sal stopped and when Harry dared to look up from where one of the guards had pushed him down the only thing he could see was death and destruction with Sal standing in the middle of it. Harry slowly got up to his feet only to see Hawkeye doing the same across the room. Apparently Sal noticed it too because as soon as Hawkeyestarted to draw his gun Sal was there, stopping him mid-move. Sal said something to Hawkeyeand put his spear above his heart. Harry could see the blue energy seeping into Hawkeye and taking control of his mind like the _imperious _curse. Harry quickly ducked down again to avoid detection, observing every move Sal did with keen eyes. Observation was after all key in his line of work… Or at least it was according to Hel…

"_I don't like the look of this at all…"_Harry thought as he watched Sal move around the room doing the same thing to a number of still alive guards, in the corner of his eye Harry could see Fury removing the Tesseractand putting it into a safety container. Suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Please don't… I still need that" It was Sal; he had paused in the use of the new form of the imperiouscurse and was looking imploringly at Fury.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury answered gruffly with his back still turned against Sal. Harry made a mental facepalm. _"Never, ever EVER turn your back to the enemy!"_

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else… I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Sal, or Loki, as his real name turned out to be. Harry scoffed which, fortunately, went unnoticed when Eric Selvig interrupted the conversation.

"Loki, brother of Thor…" Fury interrupted him harshly, brining the attention away from the scientist. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Harry winced at that. _"Another tyrant… I just know I will end up getting involved somehow…" _

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury asked suspiciously

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Lokicontinued to talk as he slowly walked towards Selvig and touched him with the spear, making him into another mindless follower. "...you will know peace."

"Yeah, you say 'peace', I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Hawkeye interrupted and Harry began to panic. _"Oh, god damn it all to hell… Of course it will blow up… And where am I standing… Yeah, that's right in the doorway to the only exit… hurray for me…"_

Furyjust smiled and said: "Like the pharaohs of old."

"He's right." Selvigannounced. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

Harry heard the gunshot go off and hastily moved backwards and fell over a few metal bars, which – of course – made a lot of noise. When he looked up he was met with the sight of the spear pointing at his heart. He could feel the influence of the blue energy trying to grab a hold of something to work with, but Harry knew it wouldn't work – He was a master occlumens by now. When it didn't work Loki frowned down at him then shrugged and turned away. The next thing Harry knew was pain and a gunshot before everything went black.

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

When Harry came to it he was naked and alone in a bright, white room with a black leather couch and a small, brown, wooden table. He groaned and quickly stood up, conjured some clothes and walked over to the couch where he sank down with his head firmly planted in his hands. When he finally looked up he saw a young woman in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts in white, black Louboutin shoes and a necklace with a ruby resting between her collarbones. She had white hair, black eyes and a friendly smile on her blood red lips as she gripped the scythe with her right hand and said:

"Well, well, well Harry… Here you are again… Life, or I our case death, will never be boring with you around will it?" It was a rhetorical question and Harry knew it but chose to answer it anyway.

"Well Daisy I don't think it will… But now that I _once again_ 'died' I will have to find another place to live and another job… sometimes my existence is tiring. But someone has to entertain you don't they? And I have been yours and Fate's favorite plaything for years now… Sometimes I wonder who the master truly is…"

As Harry spoke to Death, or Daisy as she preferred to be called, another figure materialized besides her. This time it was a man with a slim build who wore a pale pink, tailored, silk shirt that hugged him in all the right places and white, snug, linen pants. He had a golden tan that always made Harry jealous, and black curly hair that made his white eyes pop. In his left hand was a black polished, wooden scepter with silver claws holding what looked like a smaller, luminous version of Professor Trelawney's crystal ball. Fate, or Freddy as was his chosen name, had arrived to the meeting room. He was smiling and as always flipping the heavy looking doubloon.

"Harry…Harry…Harry… how can you talk about me when I'm not in the room? It is not very polite you know! I remember the first time you arrived; you were such a shy, polite and nervous young boy. Why couldn't you stay that way?" Freddy cried out dramatically. Harry just smiled and sighed, he remembered that time too – in a slightly different way.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~ **

When Harry 'died' the first time he was only twenty-four years old. It happened during a mission abroad to round up the remaining Death Eaters. Harry had orders to gather a small team and travel to France to infiltrate a meeting between twenty known Death Eaters, one of them was a known potions master who specialized in poisons. Everything went well until the end of the meeting when one of the Death Eater guards discovered five stunned bodies in a cupboard a few meters inside the entrance. Chaos erupted and killing curses started to fly. Harry was cut with a dagger on the arm, but he quickly stunned the assailant - who turned out to be the poison specialist - healed the wound and kept going. As a whole the mission went well, with only one casualty, and when Harry went to bed that evening he didn't feel any different. He looked forward to seeing Ginny and James again; they always went to Ron and Hermione's when he went away for a mission, Ginny became a nervous wreck when he was gone. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

When he next opened his eyes he was in a bright white room with a black leather couch and a small brown, wooden table. He was instantly alert and had moved behind the couch before he realized he was alone and stark naked. It was times like this that he was really grateful for his wandless abilities and he quickly conjured a pair of simple, blue jeans and a white T-shirt. When he had dressed he looked around the room and realized with a start that there was no entrance or exit to the room. He thought his situation over for a moment as he carefully sat down on the couch. As soon as he did another couch materialized right in front of him. In the couch were two of the strangest people Harry had ever encountered. It was a man and a woman; each looking like the other's opposite.

The man had black, curly hair, a tan that Harry would kill for and the creepiest eyes Harry had ever seen; they were milky white and it looked like he was staring right through him and into the future. The man was dressed in a white dress shirt, red, tailored slacks and high polished dress shoes. In his left hand was a black polished, wooden scepter with silver claws holding what looked like a smaller, luminous version of Professor Trelawney's crystal ball. He was smiling brightly and playing with a heavy looking golden doubloon.

The woman was his opposite in every way. She had white hair, the palest complexion Harry had ever seen and even creepier eyes than the man; her eyes were as black as a midwinter night. She was dressed in a black, formfitting, silk dress with silver studs placed on the shoulders that went along perfectly with the identical studs on the toes of her black, high heeled shoes. She had a serious look on her face as her black eyes seemed to bore into Harry's very soul and she held a scythe loosely in her right hand. The woman was the first to speak:

"Hello Harry Potter, and welcome to the meeting room. I am Death and this is my companion Fate, but you might call us Daisy and Freddy. We are very pleased to finally meet you as we have waited several years for you to finally die." She looked anything but happy about it; actually she looked slightly irritated about being kept waiting. The man, Freddy, Harry reminded himself, on the other hand grinned and looked mischievous as he said:

"Welcome to the family Harry! It is good to finally meet you! Do you want to bet on something? I can give you great odds if you're feeling lucky!" All through his little speech he continued flipping the heavy looking golden doubloon. When he caught Harry looking at it his grin widened and with a twinkle in his eyes he asked:

"Heads or tails?"

Harry, feeling slightly confused, and if he admitted it to himself; a bit scared of Daisy, kept looking between the now scowling Daisy and the grinning Freddy. After a few moments of tense and awkward silence he brought his courage up front and asked:

"I'm dead? How, and more importantly; when did this happen?"

Daisy took a deep breath and was about to start explaining when Freddy cut her off and said:

"Well, you know the knife that you were cut with during the mission in France? Well it was covered in…" Freddy trailed of as he saw the murderous look Daisy was giving him. He blanched as she slowly breathed out, gave him a terrifying glare and looked at Harry again.

"As I was about to say before this moron interrupted me! (HEY! I resent that!) Shut up Freddy!" She turned to Harry once again. "Yes you are dead and it happened because the knife that cut you during the mission in France was covered in a slow working poison that made your heart stop while you slept. As for why you are here, I know it is your next question, (HEY, how do you know that? I'm the one who can see the future; the only thing you can see is death…). I said: SHUT UP FREDDY!"

Daisy closed her eyes and once again took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she killed Freddy in front of Harry. With a small smile gracing her blood red lips she continued her explanation.

"Where was I, Oh right…? Why you are in the meeting room. Right… Yes that is because you are my master, the Master of Death. You alone have collected all of my Hallows. Together they make you…" Daisy trailed of at the look of comprehension on Harry's face.

"Together they make me immortal" Harry whispered shocked. "But what will I do now? How can I go on living my life knowing I will outlive my whole family? What will I tell them?"

"Okay… First of all calm down! Panicking isn't going to help anyone. Take deep breaths… In….And out… That's right! Feels better doesn't it?" At Harry's nod Daisy continued. "To answer your questions: You will continue to live your life together with your family and you will NOT tell them of your new status. You have to cherish the time you have together and not spend it worrying. When it is time you will have to stage your own death and strong glamour's will have to be used to hide the fact that you aren't aging. When that time comes you will have new tasks to preform and do your best to keep a balance between the light and the dark in the world plus making sure people don't die until it is their time to go. For now; enjoy life and do everything you want, but I recommend trying to avoid dying in front of anyone – It might be hard to explain."

Harry nodded along with this information, it all made sense he decided. After all, nothing was ever normal around him. Daisy, Freddy and Harry spoke for a while longer before Harry began to feel a small tugging sensation beneath his navel and he told the two Gods that. Freddy started to grin mischievously again as Harry started to fade.

"Well it was nice to see you Harry. I tell you once again: Welcome to the family! You know, now that I think about it you are like mine and Daisy's lovechild. It fits perfectly and you even look the part with your messy black hair and pale complexion! Yes! Bye Lovechild, until we meet again!" Freddy said with glee in his voice as he spotted Harry's horrified face. Harry was starting to feel a bit sick as his emerald green eyes flitted between the sadistically grinning Freddy and the smiling face of Daisy.

"_I don't think I want to know any details…_" Harry thought as he woke up in his own bed. _"I probably have to stop going on so many raids and missions. I will only go when it is something really serious as it would not do to be seen as dead one minute and alive the next." _

Decision made, Harry quickly got up and took a shower before he left to pick up Ginny and James. During the next month Harry had a hard time not thinking about that parting comment of Freddy's, but choose to focus his time on his family and friends.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry quickly came out of his flashback when he felt a hand slap his cheek. He rubbed it and scowled at Daisy.

"That hurt you know!"

"Of course I know! But it was fun!"

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Freddy interrupted. Daisy turned to him with slightly teasing, twinkling eyes and said:

"Oooo, so I'm your girlfriend now, Loverboy? Hmmm? I think I like that!" She started moving closer to Freddy and Harry started thanking some deity even higher than Fate and Death, as he felt the pull towards his body once again. It was just in time too, as the couple had moved from kissing to snogging and their clothes were starting to disappear.

When Harry woke up he was covered in dust and blood. He ached all over as he apparated to his house as not to become crushed again and sent back to the meeting room. He did not want that. He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose as he inhaled deeply.

"You would think that those two could at least try to keep their hands away from each other whenever I drop by. I mean how hard can it be! I only die once every other three hundred years or so! If that is what they are doing when I'm around I don't even want to imagine what they do when they are alone! OH MY GOD! I'm going to be mentally scarred for life! And I'm IMMORTAL!" Harry muttered to himself as he gathered a towel and threw it over his arm. He had just grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to remove his shirt when he felt a tugging sensation similar to portkey traveling. He swore as he was dragged through a wormhole through space and time only to land in a summoning circle in front of Loki, the man who ordered his death not twenty-four hours earlier.

"Oh come on, mate! Can't you give me a break?" Harry complained. "I mean I only just got back from the dead! Cut me some slack! I have a reputation to uphold you know! Showing up all dusty and covered in blood does not make a good impression! You could at least have given me time to shower!"

As he finished his rant he discovered that he had an audience who only stared at him. The silence was broken when a voice asked:

"What do you mean you just came back from the dead?"

* * *

**AN:** *Insert Evil Laugh*

Review and PM me! Now I have some news to share! I will be going on a vacation for three weeks so I won't be updating any time soon. *Insert Evil Laugh Again* But feel free to leave comments and suggestions on what you want to happen next.

Until next time

**XOXO**

_Mysteria__Malfoy_

* * *

**AN2:** Some minor mistakes fixed 11/3-2016


	3. Age is but a number

**AN: ***Carefully coming out from behind a steel enforced wall* Hello again! Please don't kill me! *Hides from the barrels of hexes and curses coming in my general direction* I know I'm terribly late with this update but I have a bunch of excuses that I doubt you want to hear but just for the record they were totally relevant. One example I can give you is school and exams… well now that is over and my summer holiday has begun! Yey! Well enough with the chatting. I really love all of the reviews from you guys, thank you! My wonderful beta and bf APotterPersona once again have my gratitude, even though this chapter has yet to be proofread but I will change the mistakes as soon as she has time to read the chapter :D **NOW OFFICIALLY****PROFREAD****! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to the queen J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I'm just playing with their dolls!

* * *

**Story Keys:**  
~_Thoughts_~  
~§Parseltongue§~**  
**~Talking~  
~Other languages~

* * *

_As he finished his rant he discovered that he had an audience who only stared at him. The silence was broken when a voice asked:_

_"__What do you mean you just came back from the dead?"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Age is but a number…**

Natasha Romanoff had had a rough couple of days. It had begun less than a week ago when she had been 'captured' by the Russian mafia…

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

"This is not how I wanted this evening to go" The mafia boss said in Russian while looking at Natasha, who was tied up on a chair with a gaping hole behind her.

"I know how you wanted this evening to go… Believe me..." Natasha answered with a small smirk playing on her lips, while thinking: _"Oh, this will be entertaining… wonder how far I can take this flirting…"_ with no small amount of excitement.

"Whom are you working for?" He snarled out harshly. "Lermentov, yes? Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?"

"Oh? Well that is interesting…" Natasha thought before answering the mafia boss in Russian. "I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business…"

"Solohob, a bagman, a front… Your outdated information betrays you…" He sneered at her before smiling maliciously. "The famous Black Widow, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face..."

"You really think I'm pretty?" Natasha said with a sultry voice. She distantly heard him speak again as she looked around for something to use as a distraction. She had just found a couple of rusty, old buckets she thought she could use to cause some racket with…

_"__What an idiot… He is giving me everything…Just a little longer and I can break out of here and take a well-deserved vacation, maybe I can visit mum, dads and Damien's graves…"_Natasha's line of thought was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. The phone call changed everything and put the long awaited vacation out of her mind.

RIIIIIING!

One of the Russian handymen picked the phone up and answered:

"Hello?" He said and after listening to the person at the other end, turned to the mafia boss with a questioning look and said: "It is for her…"

The mafia boss grabbed the phone and spoke in a deadly quiet voice.

"You listen carefully!" The mafia boss started but he was abruptly interrupted by a harsh demanding voice. "You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have and F-22 exactly eight miles out, put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Spooked, the mafia boss silently handed the phone to Natasha, who pushed it against her ear with her shoulder. On the other end she heard a deep, clearly masculine voice:

"We need you to come in…"

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" Natasha answered as she cursed the higher deity's; it just had to be Coulson.

"This takes precedence"

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation" Now Natasha was becoming irritated." This moron is giving me everything..."

The mafia boss looked confused as he turned to one of the handymen and said:

"I don't give everything…" Natasha just raised an eyebrow towards him and returned to speaking with Coulson while thinking:_"Moron…"_

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now..."

"Natasha... Barton's been compromised..." Natasha froze. _"Clint… Oh no! What if he is... NO! I will not think like that! He will be fine, even if I have to beat him black and blue – He can't leave me… I won't allow it!"_

She quickly composed herself and looked at the Mafia Morons while saying: "Let me put you on hold…"

As soon as the mafia boss took the phone she was up kicking him in the crotch. She the systematically took down the two handymen by knocking them out with kicks and punches, she might have used the chair she was tied up to, but let's not mention that. When she was done she had tied the boss in a chain, dangling him in the hole she had been sitting in front of when she was tied up. _"Ouch, landing on a chair hurts… Oh well, it served them right trying to cut out my tongue… Now, where did that phone go…? Ah there it is!"_

Natasha picked up the phone; knowing Coulson would still be waiting.

"Where is Barton now?" She asked breathing hard.

"We don't know…" Coulson answered promptly.

"But he's alive?" She asked, dreading the answer. _"Please let him be alive! I can't lose him like I lost my family!"_

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back…" Coulson's voice suddenly sounded apologetic. "But first, we need you to talk to the BIG guy…"

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me…" She answered while thinking that it would be quiet far in that suit of his.

"I've got Stark. You get the BIG guy…" Now Coulson sounded gleeful. Natasha was thoughtful for a minute before it hit her. _"Oh, fucking hell… Of course I get Banner… He will probably go all Hulk on me… I've got to plan…"_

She cursed Coulson in Russian before hanging up, but not before hearing him laugh.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom ~**

Natasha continued her internal musings as she walked towards the aircraft that had just arrived on the helicarrier. She watched impatiently as the engines slowed down and started walking briskly towards is as the boarding ramp was lowered. As she got closer she heard Coulson's voice.

"Stow the captain's gear."

"Yes, sir!" The faceless voice of another agent replied. Natasha inspected the person walking beside Coulson. It was a male, around 6 feet 2 in height, with blond hair, blue eyes and muscular body. He wore loose fitting dress pants, a patterned shirt and a brown leather jacket. _"That looked like something they wore in the 80's… Oh! It's Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America or the super solider…"_

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers" She heard Coulson say just as she reached the right conclusion. _"Hah! I love being right! Even if it just is in my own head…"_

"Ma'am" Steve said with a nod.

"Hi" Natasha answered before turning to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there." Was his quick response before he took off in the direction Natasha just came from. Natasha turned back to Steve as they started walking around the helicarrier.

"It was quiet the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." She said as she internally snickered at her witty and admittedly very Slytherin insult. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Was the confused reply she got. _"Aww… He's like an innocent puppy… Don't know anything… Kind of cute actually…"_

"They are vintage. He's very proud." She kept scanning the helicarrier as they walked and when she finally saw Bruce Banner she smirked a little as Steve called out to him.

"Dr. Banner!"

"Yeah, hi…" Was the nervous response Bruce was capable of giving, but then he continued. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube." Steve said with a hint of curiosity. _"He probably doesn't understand the technology… If only IT would work on the Tesseract… Not that I could use IT anyway… I'm not that powerful…"_

Natasha continued her inner monologue as she listened to the conversation between Steve and Bruce.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only world I care about."

"It must be strange for you, all of this…" Bruce half stated, half asked. Steve looked around for a bit before answering with a small smile.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar…" Bruce was about to ask more questions, but Natasha felt the need to interrupt, the helicarrier soon would be taking off.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." The two men looked around in confusion when a voice was heard saying:

"Flight crew, secure the deck." Bruce started to look a little worried and it didn't get better when Steve opened his mouth.

"Is this a submarine?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Really?" Bruce said sarcastically, even though Natasha still could detect a hint of nerves underneath. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

The two men walked towards the edge to figure out what was going on. Natasha hung back a bit still scanning the deck for any sign of trouble. _"Well none so far… But one can never be too sure one is safe… Just look at me… The only reason I'm still alive is thanks to that snake when I was eleven…"_

Natasha watched the reactions of Bruce and Steve with hidden mirth as the helicarrier lifted into the air. Her carefully constructed mask, along with her control, almost shattered when she heard Bruce next words.

"No, no, this is much worse…"

Natasha quickly collected herself before she called out to the men and stared walking back towards the command center of the helicarrier. She left them standing in the doorway and made her way towards a screen which displayed Clint Barton's face, all while listening to the chatter about the status of the hangar and looking for threats. When she heard Bruce ask:

"Where are you with that?" She realized that they were discussing the Tesseract.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Coulson stated in a proud voice.

"Cell phones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

_**"**__**Oh! That's not enough! I wish I were powerful enough to do IT! GAH! IT would have solved everything!"**_ Natasha thought before voicing her thoughts out loud.

"That's still not gonna find them in time… You have to narrow your field." Bruce nodded before he turned to Fury.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked curiously.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Bruce said, working himself into lecture mode. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Bruce ended his impromptu speech with a questioning look at Fury, who in turn looked at Natasha and more or less demanded:

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

_"__Why is it always me he orders these things to? Sure it is put as a request but both he and I knows that it is an order…"_She quickly stood up from the screen she had been looking at, not daring to cast a longing glance at Clint's face, and strode up to Bruce.

"You're gonna love it Doc. We've got all the toys,"

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

A few hours later Natasha was back in the control room, listening to the chatter while scanning the room for threats. The conversation between Coulson and Steve amused her to no end because Coulson sounded so smug and proud over his vintage collection, while Steve just looked uncomfortable. _"Well, I did warn him…"_She thought with no small amount of satisfaction. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as she heard one of the agents inform Coulson:

"We got a hit. A 67% match…Wait. Cross match, 79%!" Coulson was instantly back into his cold agent persona as he interrogated the other agent.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Köningstrasse… He's not exactly hiding…"

Natasha watched as Fury spoke to Steve.

"Captain, you're up." She quickly abandoned her position at the wall and walked after Steve, knowing she would have to fly a plane.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Loki smirked as he walked down the stairs towards the gathering. In his mind he once again revised his plan. _"Okay… First create a commotion, get the eyeball and make the people kneel before me and… Oh what did I forget? Oh, right! Summoning death to become its master! Yes then I shall rule! Mwahahahaha!"_

Loki descended the stairs and walked up to a guard only to hit him in the face with his scepter. Immediately the musicians stopped playing and the crowd that had gathered to listen to a speech started to back away. Loki grabbed the speaker by the neck and threw him down on a stone table decorated with lions. In front of the screaming and panicking audience he placed a device, with a small resemblance to a corkscrew, over the man's right eye. As the device started to cut the man's eye out he looked around him and relished in the chaos he had created.

When the first deed was checked off from his mental to-do-list he transfigured his black suit into the green leather coat he had been wearing when he arrived on earth. The reindeer helmet also made an appearance. He quickly surrounded the terrified humans with images of himself that quickly subdued them into silence.

As the images of himself did the easy work of containing the crowd he started the ritual that would summon death itself. He quickly, but accurately, drew a circle on the ground big enough to contain two adult humans, he figured that would be enough. Around the circle he carved runes of different origins. He then started chanting in Latin in order to complete the ritual. All the while listening to what his images and the crowd were doing. Loki knew without a doubt that someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. soon would arrive to the scene and the ritual had to be completed by then.

"Vos obsecro, mors. Tibi ut facias vocationibus familiaritatem mei. Vos obsecro me sibi esse obligatum usque ad consummationem obsecro."* He chanted three times and as soon as he was done he heard a commotion in the crowd, an old man had just decided to stand against him, to **challenge** him. He quickly changed places with the image that was closest to the man and as he did so he heard:

"Not to men like you." Loki just laughed at the idiocy of the old man. _"I'm no mere man! I'm a God! And no one can challenge me! He will pay!"_

"There are no men like me!"

"There are always men like you." Now Loki was starting to get angry. The man still opposed him.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki said, deciding to make an example out of the old man. "Let him be an example."

Just as he fired a bout of energy at the man something, or rather someone, jumped in front of the old man blocking the pulse of energy with a red, blue and white shield. The pulse hit Loki in the chest and made him loose his balance. When he looked up again he was met with the sight of a man standing in a blue armor decorated with a star and white and red stripes. On his head he wore a helmet with a proudly displayed A on the front. Then the man spoke.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." Loki said as he rose to his feet. As he was about to speak again he felt a tug on his magic telling him that the ritual would be done in a few minutes. He laughed to himself as he spoke again. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time" The solider answered just as an aircraft arrived and unloaded it's weapons. From the aircraft a voice could be herd:

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Loki answered with a pulse of energy directed at the aircraft. _"Oh, this is perfect! Just the distraction I needed! Soon, soon I will be the Master of Death!"_

The solider retaliated by punching Loki in the face and the fight quickly escalated from there. Punches were exchanged and damage inflicted. A short amount of time it actually looked like the fight was leaning in his favor. Then rock music started to play and out of nowhere a red and gold metal man appeared, unloaded his weapons and aimed at Loki.

Loki slowly backed away towards the circle he had drawn earlier and just reached it when the man of metal spoke:

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki was about to answer when the pull on his magic ended and with a pulse of white light accompanied with a blast of wind, a man appeared in the summoning circle. The man, Loki quickly realized, was of an average height with black messy hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of black slacks and was on the verge of removing his white shirt. Over his arm a towel hung and in his left hand he held a bottle of shampoo. It looked like he was on his way to the shower. Then Loki looked a little closer and realized that the man was covered in blood and wounds, almost like a building had crushed him. With a start Loki recognized the man he had killed when he had first appeared in one of the building of S.H.I.E.L.D.s. "_But it can't be__ I killed him! How can he still be alive?!"_

Then the man started speaking:

"Oh come on, mate! Can't you give me a break?" The man complained. "I mean I only just got back from the dead! Cut me some slack! I have a reputation to uphold you know! Showing up all dusty and covered in blood does not make a good impression! You could at least have given me time to shower!"

Then he looked around himself and seemed to realize that he had an audience. The man seemed to curse himself internally when the man of metal took a step forward, weapons still aimed at Loki, and asked:

""What do you mean you just came back from the dead?"

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry cursed himself internally when he heard that question and tried to come up with a quick answer. Then he realized that the man in the metal suit, Tony Stark or Iron man if he remembered correctly had weapons pointed in his direction. He quickly put his hands up and took a step backwards to show that he had no ill intentions. Or rather, he tried to take a step backwards. As soon as he touched the end of the summoning circle pain cursed through his veins and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

He groaned and slowly pushed himself to his feet's, while carefully avoiding the edge of the circle. He looked around and saw the concerned faces in the crowd and then he noticed the smug face Loki sported.

"What are you looking so smug about?!" Loki quickly pulled up an emotionless mask and drew himself up pompously.

"Death! I'm your master and you shall obey me! Now, destroy these mortals!" All was said in such a demanding tone and everyone in the audience held their breath while they waited. Harry noted that Stark had moved one of his arms and some of the weapons were now aimed at him. The next thing that happened, no one was prepared for: Harry burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! You though… You thought… Oh Merlin! This is hilarious! You tried to summon Death in hopes of becoming her master?" Receiving an affirmative nod in response Harry continued. "Well too bad for you. Death already has a master."

With that the barrier in front of the summoning circle collapsed and Harry quickly stepped out of it, not wanting to be caught if it were to reactivate again. He looked around again and saw Loki dropping the scepter and his armor fading into nothing. He looked defeated, but there was still a smugness behind it that made Harry weary of him. Then a voice said:

"Okay, now that you have given Loki here a great talk down, would you mind coming with us? S.H.I.E.L.D. would like you to answer a few questions." It was poised like a question, but Harry knew a demand when he heard it and hastily agreed. He rather not die again anytime soon. He did not want to go back to Daisy and Freddy now.

As soon as Harry complied a pair of handcuffs where strapped over his hands and they then made their way over to the aircraft. After boarding and takeoff Harry ended up next to Loki and across from Tony who looked like he was bursting with questions. Harry just sighed, knowing he could not escape interrogation, and just as he opened his mouth to tell Tony to just ask away, lightning and thunder raced across the sky. Loki gave a noticeable shiver and Tony's attention was immediately on him instead of Harry.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows…" Loki replied, still looking around him as if he was expecting an attack. Then something hit the roof of the aircraft and everyone started to ready themselves for battle. Tony put on his headpiece and opened the boarding platform.

As soon as he did a big, muscled guy with blond hair and a big silver sledge hammer jumped in, hit Tony in the chest, grabbed Loki and flew away from the aircraft. Tony rose from the floor with a groan and said:

"And now there's that guy…"

"Another Asgardian?" The red-haired woman driving the aircraft asked. Harry thought she reminded him of someone but quickly shook it out of his mind when the man with the shield asked another question.

"That guy's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter" Tony replied gruffly. "If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost."

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack!" Tony answered before he flew of in the direction of Loki and the blond guy. The shield guy sighed, grabbed a parachute and started towards the ramp when the woman spoke again:

"I'd sit this one out, Cap!"

"I don't see how I can…"

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." The man now named Cap said before grabbing his shield and jumping out from the aircraft. Harry looked around before asking:

"Well, that was fun and all but what now?"

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

When they arrived at their destination Harry was immediately escorted to a room with a round table, around a dozen chairs and a few windows. He was bound to one of the chairs and all of the guards that had escorted him left the room. Harry waited around an hour before the door opened again and in walked six people. A few of them, like Cap, Tony, Blonde Guy and Redhead he had met briefly before. Others such as Fury and agent Coulson he had talked to and the last person, who looked like a nervous wreck, he had never seen in his life. They sat down in the chairs around the table and then looked at him. Fury was the first person to break the silence.

"Okay… James Evans, how are you still alive? I clearly remember seeing you dead when I walked out of that building!"

"Well, you see… Eh… How to put this…" Harry, or Evan as was his new name, began only to be interrupted by Tony.

"Just get to the point! How hard can it be?"

"Oh, okay… I'm the Master of Death, which makes me immortal… Quick enough for you?" Harry challenged. Fury interrupted before it could escalate into a full out war.

"Immortal you say? Then I guess you aren't as old as you said you are… Tell me how old are you?"

"Hehe… Em… I'm 823 years old… I just didn't think it would look very good on my resume…" Harry defended himself. The interrogation continued and questions were asked about what he had done and why he hadn't told anyone anything. After about an hour the questions came less frequently and Tony decided to make his voice heard.

"Wow! You're 823? And still look like 20? You have been a part of this world so long and is still single? Tell me that you at least use your youthful looks to get laid!" Tony voiced his opinion with desperation and a bit of awe in his voice. Harry hesitated a bit before answering the question.

"Well not really… I mean I had a wife until I died when I was around eighty but after that maybe once a century or something… I mean come on! Do you know how hard it is to find someone you like that is mature enough? I mean for all I know I could be related to the lady in question!" Harry ended his rant with that statement, it was a thing he had been quiet worried about for some time now. To sleep with someone you are related to just didn't sit right with him. Tony just made an impression of a fish on land.

"Once a century? Once a CENTURY? Once A CENTURY?! ONCE A CENTURY!" He questioned, his voice getting higher as he spoke. "We have got to change that… Hmm, why don't you do a quickie with Natasha here? She is good looking!"

"Now hear here Stark! I'm not some property you can go around and…" Natasha continued to rant and rave at Tony quite a while, but Harry was frozen in his chair because when Natasha raised her hand he recognized why she seemed so familiar to him. On her left hand's ring finger was a ring, a silver ring with an emerald green stone in the center. He knew that if you looked closer at the ring you could see tiny snakes surrounding the stone.

Only one person noticed Harrys rapidly paling face and Thor, getting quite concerned, asked softly:

"Evan, are you all right? You look ill." That turned the attention back to Harry as everyone took in his rapidly paling face and his eyes, which were transfixed on Natasha's left ring finger. Harry quickly snapped out of it, but not before seeing Natasha's curious look. Harry turned to Tony again.

"I'm sorry but I zoned out… What was the question?"

"Are you sure you are all right Evan?" Tony asked concerned. Getting a nod in response he shrugged and told Harry with a smug voice. "Why don't you do a quickie with Natasha? After all you need to get some action to grandpa!"

Harry just looked at him for a while before answering innocently.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really into incest…"

He smiled at the look of outrage on their faces before his eyes turned to meet Natasha's cold, hard stare which were almost demanding answers, if not now then yesterday. Harry swallowed._"Right, I hate that look… Why? Oh, why do I always end up in situations like this?!"_

* * *

**AN:** That is my longest chapter ever! I'm so proud!

Here is the translation for the summoning spell Loki used:

***I summon thee, Death.**

**I summon, thee to do my biddings**

**I summon thee to be bound to me until the end of time.**

**I summon thee.**

So how about that? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Until next time.

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_

* * *

**AN2: **Some minor adjustments 11/3-2016


	4. The devastation of a ticking time bomb

**AN:** I'm really sorry for the late update but I've had tons to do and a writer's block to booth! Oh, well here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I'm just playing in the big sandbox full of toys!

* * *

_"I'm sorry but I zoned out… What was the question?"_

_"Are you sure you are all right Evan?" Tony asked concerned. Getting a nod in response he shrugged and told Harry with a smug voice. "Why don't you do a quickie with Natasha? After all you need to get some action too grandpa!"_

_Harry just looked at him for a while before answering innocently._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not really into incest…"_

_He smiled at the look of outrage on their faces before his eyes turned to meet Natasha's cold, hard stare which were almost demanding answers, if not now then yesterday. Harry swallowed. "Right, I hate that look… Why? Oh, why do I always end up in situations like this?!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 –The devastation of a ticking time bomb**

As the silence dragged on Harry started to fidget and as he looked at the infuriated face of Natasha he was starting to get a little bit afraid, but when he spotted the look of triumph in Fury's eyes. He hid it well but Harry had long ago become a master of the art of detecting emotions in people's eyes – It was kind of needed in his job…

As he tried to figure out what made Fury feel so God dam accomplished he got the impending feeling of doom and, as he looked away from Fury's eyes, his eyes landed on Natasha, but she was no longer standing. Oh no, she was doing something far worse – She was walking towards him with a determinate look on her face that made Harry want to run, hide and cry out for help.

And he would have, had he not been shackled down to the chair – He conveniently forgot that he could just apparate out of the chair and be on his merry way out of there. As Natasha came closer Harry started too franticly look around in the nearly empty room trying to find something he could use as a shield.

When he felt a shadow on his face, he looked up and could not contain a small fearful whimper – Natasha looked exactly like Ginny when she was mad. The look on Natasha's face told Harry that she would be getting the information out of him no matter the cost.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Natasha was frustrated. James Evans, the Master of Death, the Green Eyed Phantom, was driving her to new levels of frustration. According to him, they were related but how was still a mystery to Natasha. And of course the SOB refused to tell anyone... But she was determined to wring every little detail out of his scrawny little neck – Family relation or not.

She could see on Evan's reaction that he had realized how determined she was. She cackled on the inside when he franticly started to look around in the nearly empty room to try and find something to use as a shield or whatever.

When she was standing directly in front of James' she heard him whimper and allowed a small smirk to grace her face but otherwise keep a determined look on her face that screamed: speak or face my wrath.

As Evan started to fumble with his worlds, Natasha took the opportunity to study him. He looked to be around 20 and definitely no older than 25 with his spiky blond hair, lithe frame and dull brown eyes. Natasha could not figure out how he could be her ancestor… He looked noting like her or anyone in her family… Except for her little brother, Damien, who had died in the great fire when she was eleven, Damien and James had the same uncontrolled hairstyle. The only reason she had not perished with him and the rest of the family was because of Arda.

Arda was a red-bellied black snake that she had found in the forest a few days before the fire and to her great shock, even though she new about magic, it spoke to her. Parseltounge was one of the forgotten arts as the last known parselmouth was Harry Potter and to her knowledge none of his children had inherited that gift. That is why, when she discovered that she was one to, she tried to learn as much as possible from the snake. She had always wondered what had happened to Harry Potter and his children, but before she could look in her family grimoire it had been destroyed in the fire like everything else. As far as she knew the magic in the Potter family had perished along with their offspring or mutated into the X-gene. She was brought out of her musings when James cleared his throat and started to speak.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry spluttered as he struggled to decide what to tell them and what to leave out. He had quickly decided that he wouldn't inform them that he was Harry Potter just yet, they would have to figure that part out for themselves – after all both the books and the movies where out there for everyone to read and enjoy. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"I…Well… ARG! I don't really know where to start…" He admitted sheepishly. Tony sniggered but quickly shut up when Natasha directed one of her infamous glares towards him.

"The beginning usually does the trick…" The guy who looked like a nervous wreck said, it really irked Harry that he still hadn't figured out who he was yet.

"And if that doesn't help you can begin by telling me why you were staring at my hand earlier!" Natasha demanded, face set in a stern mask and her hands were on her hips making her look like a cross between Ginny and Hermione – Harry's chest ached at the reminder but he forcefully shoved the thought away – He could break down later when he was alone.

"The ring…" Harry said softly looking down at the table in front of him. It was silent for a while and when Harry finally looked up again he discovered that everyone was staring at him with a confused expression on his or her faces. All, that was, except Natasha who was looking at him with shock that soon transformed into determination. To do what Harry didn't know, but it would not bode well for him. Before Natasha could demand or ask anything, Tony piped up again with his own question.

"What ring? Natasha doesn't have a ring on any of her fingers… Right guys?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Natasha and silently asked: _A glamour? Really?_ Natasha just twitched and Harry shot her a smug smirk that clearly told her that this was her story to tell, Harry would continue his when she was done.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Natasha twitched when she noticed Evans' cocked eyebrow and smug smirk. She seethed as she turned to the rest of the assembled group and spoke in a clipped tone that clearly portrayed how irritated she was.

"This ring is a family heirloom and belonged to my mother." Natasha said as she lifted the glamor that usually hid it from everyone except those in the know. "It has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations and no one really knows when the tradition started or who originally bought the ring for his or her daughter."

"Actually I can answer both of those questions." Evans spoke up and as one the group swirled around to stare at him in shock. "My father bought that ring and gave it to my mother. When they died an enchantment on the ring returned it to the family vault where I found it and gave it to my wife when I married her. It was her who started the tradition after I 'died' by giving it to my youngest and only daughter…"

Evans trailed of at that caught in his own memories for a while before Tony snapped him out of it by being his usual self and started asking questions in rapid succession. Natasha quietly went back to her seat and listened to James' answers trying to figure out whom he was. Because, as far as she knew, she did not have a James Evans in her family or anyone that died before they reached the age of 90.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Nick Fury felt smug. _"Finally! I've finally found him! The Green Eyed Phantom! The one mystery that no one have been able to solve! I love being right! Now to get him to join the Avengers initiative and everything will work itself out. With him on the team no one has to die! The Master of Death, what a unexpected but welcome surprise!"_

As he glanced at the clock on the wall he realized that it was past 10 pm and that everyone around the table started to look worn out, especially after the days events. He decided to call it a night and continue tomorrow. As everyone walked out of the room Nick stopped and looked at Evan James where he was shackled to the chair.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time. I hope you consider joining the Avengers because otherwise you are just too dangerous to be kept around and I would probably be forced to dispose of you. Think about it…"

With those parting words Nick closed and locked the door, leaving Evan to consider the offer in the dark room alone.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

When Fury left Harry allowed himself to relax a bit, after he magically confused the surveillance cameras to show him sleeping in the chair he was tied to. Then he relaxed the grip he had on his metamorphagus skills and slowly his blond hair turned black as the night sky and his green eyes grew more intense. Above his eyebrow the infamous lightningboltscar returned.

As he thought back on his day he realized that he was still in the clothes he had been wearing when Loki 'killed' him and sneered in disgust when he felt the dry blood on his skin. He quickly set himself free from the chair and conjured a bathtub filled with steaming water. As he removed his clothes and sank down into the water he reflected on Fury's parting words.

"Too dangerous to be kept around… Bah what does he know? Not that he could 'dispose' of me or keep me looked up anywhere. I'm immortal and one of the few people that still can use real magic… Dr. Strange and the Flamel's being the others…"

Harry kept muttering to himself as he thought back to the moment when he realized that the Flamel's hadn't died as Dumbledore had told him in his first year. He had been around 500 years old when he had met them during a vacation in France.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry had been wandering Paris in his persona Linus Palm when he bumped into and older man in front of the Eiffel Tower. As he rose from the ground he turned towards the man to offer his apologies and help if needed, but one look on the man's face made him stop and stare in shock – He had seen that face on a chocolate card when he was still inhis teens. The man looked at him in confusion, got up with the help of the woman who he had been walking with and asked in a concerned tone:

"Are you alright young man? You seemed a little dazed, almost like you have seen a ghost." The man laughed a little at his own joke and the woman cuffed him upside his head. "Oh! I'm sorry I haven't introduced us I'm…"

But Harry interrupted him, still slightly dazed and with his eyes shifting between the man and the woman.

"I know who you are…" The couple looked at him in shock and then their faces turned guarded. "You are the Flamel's… How… Who… I thought you died… Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore? You knew Albus or Abeforth Dumbledore's offspring?" The woman, Pernelle, interrupted confused. "I thought they never got any before they died in that horrible war…"

She trailed of and looked at Harry with a horrified expression, as if she had said to much and as Harry shifted his gaze from Pernelle to Nickolas he saw the man draw his wand and point it at Harry. As Harry continued to try and work out what was going on and why no one else was reacting (He later realize that one of the Flamel's had put up a privacy ward).

"I'm sorry my boy, but no one is supposed to recognize us and this really is for the greater good…" Nickolas said as he twirled his wand and said:

"Obliviate" Harry reacted quicker than he thought possible and threw up a silent and wandless protego. The stunned Flamel's stared at him before he explained his story and told them everything that had happened to him. I was a relief to talk to someone who had experienced the same things as himself and more thereto.

**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry quickly dried himself and conjured some new clothes before pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do next. He wanted to freak them out a bit, but how… Then it hit him… He quickly transformed into one of his animagus forms and made his way out of the closed and locked room smirking all the wile… He would like to see them explain this.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Hopefully next update won't take as long…

Until next time

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_

* * *

**AN2: **Some minor adjustments done… 11/3-2016


	5. Mayhem in the air

**AN: **So sorry! Please don't kill me! Thanks to my beta A Potter Persona for bearing with my grammar especially on and at :P Anyway, I will rant at the end of the chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I'm just playing in the big sandbox full of toys!

* * *

_Harry quickly dried himself and conjured some new clothes before pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do next. He wanted to freak them out a bit, but how… Then it hit him… He quickly transformed into one of his animagus forms and made his way out of the closed and locked room smirking all the while… He would like to see them explain this._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Mayhem in the air**

Loki was bored… As he looked out from the glass cage that was his temporary prison he contemplated how he had ended up inside the hovercraft. It had not been pretty but it still was an ingenious plan. Loki smirked to himself: causing mayhem was fun and all but the waiting part was killing him! Loki sighed and conjured three copies of himself along with a deck of cards. He would play a few games of poker to amuse himself and make time pass a bit faster.

A few hours later Loki looked up from the intense game of poker he was playing with himself. The reason for his sudden interest was the blaring alarm that sounded throughout the helicarrier. Loki swiftly banished his doubles and stood up gracefully, his shoulder length black hair swaying softly at the sudden movement. His curiosity rose as he surveyed the sudden mayhem that the otherwise stoic and posed agents displayed. Something had obviously happened but what Loki wondered… He watched with a slowly growing smirk as his _half-_brother arrived with the other _Freaks_, they really were pathetic… When the fiery redhead Loki knew was Natasha Romanoff, the infamous Black Widow, prowled towards him like a cat on a hunt Loki knew that they suspected him for one thing or another. Not that he was totally innocent; he was after all planning an ambush with a few of their esteemed colleagues, but this time he really hadn't done anything . Even though it hardly mattered… He would still mess with their heads… It was in his nature to cause chaos and spread mayhem. He cackled internally… This would be fun!

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Natasha's day was nowhere near as fun as Loki's was. The day had begun alright with a meeting together with the other members of the Avengers initiative, where they had been briefed about the situation concerning Loki and the mysterious James Evans, that no-one seemed to know. He apparently lived in an apartment in downtown New York, had no close friends and was only really seen at work. He had somehow mysteriously appeared when he started working for S.H.I.E.L.D ten years ago. What Natasha found frustrating was Evans' continued claim that they were somehow related… It was grating on her nerves.

After the briefing Natasha decided to talk to the only family she had left. Not that she and Arda were related in any way whatsoever but since the snake was the only reason Natasha was still alive today, when the rest of her family had perished in the great fire, Natasha tended to refer to Arda as a family member.

Natasha walked towards her room in quick, determined strides. In no time at all she arrived in front of her doors and quickly entered the code in the panel to the right side of the door.

"44578933" Natasha muttered under her breath before opening her door and quickly slinking into the room. Inside Natasha finally relaxed, allowing herself to feel safe and secure in the presence of her protector since her teens. She looked around the decor of the room, absently noticing the forest green that seemed to be present everywhere; the bedspread, carpets, wallpaper etc. She silently went to the small kitchen that housed a small black table with matching black chairs and made herself a cup of tea. Then, carefully carrying the cup, she made her way towards the white sofa in the middle of the room.

_§ Hello Natasha, __anything __interesting __happen __? §_ A hissing voice interrupted her thoughts. Natasha looked towards the window as she sat down on the sofa and faced the red-bellied black snake.

_§ Hello Arda, §_ Natasha replied, taking a sip of tea. _§A lot of things happened, but I wouldn't call them interesting… Frustrating and irritating are the words I would use. § _

_§ Ooooooh! That sounds exciting! Details! I want details! § _Arda hissed sounding rather interested. Natasha could only groan as she started to tell her last living family member what had happened in the last 24 hours. As she finally got to the part where they had started to interrogate Evan James the alarms started up, informing everyone that one of their prisoners had escaped. Natasha immediately tensed, put down her, now cold, cup of tea with a sigh and after a quick goodbye, headed straight for the door. Arda still lounging on the windowsill, hissing quietly to herself.

_§ Oh, __Master __just you wait until I get my fangs in you! How could you just leave me like that? Sure __Lily __was nice and all, but you still let me believe you died in that explosion __in__ Afghanistan! Watch over her my tail! She was just fine on her own! Just you wait! I've finally figured__ out__ how I still can be alive – Just you wait until I sink my fangs into you! Leaving me alone for 200 something odd years… You are just lucky I stayed with __Lily's descendants __… §_

The almost seven feet long snake kept hissing to herself as she slowly made her way down from the windowsill and across the floor towards the door. Arda was a snake on a mission: she may not have master she actually was able, or willing, to kill, but she would maim him when she found him, maybe even use some of her poison to make him sweat a little. And as she knew his secrets the big red-bellied black snake was positive she would succeed in her mission…

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry was sniggering to himself as he stalked the shadows in his animagus form. Being able to transform into a shadow-cheetah had is privileges. Firstly, he was awesomely fast and really nimble, making it almost impossible for anyone to catch him. Secondly, no one associated a big, fast, green-eyed cat with the image of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Lastly, and the best one according to Harry, was his magical ability to blend into and travel through the shadows.

When he first discovered his animagus form Harry had been confused by the strange markings on the back and tail. Instead of the ordinary black dots solidifying into lines at the end, he had a straight black line traveling from just above his nose, over his head and ending at the tip of his tail. After going all Hermione at the libraries at Hogwarts, Potter and Black manor he finally discovered the magical breed of cheetahs, the shadow cheetah. It looks similar to the non-magical cheetah but the shadow cheetah has powers over the shadows and is able to manipulate them and travel through them. The most useful piece of information that Harry managed to discover was that the shadow cheetah, when angered, often used the shadows to turn themselves into, kind of demonic looking, black cats. When Harry finally got angry enough to try that aspect of his newly discovered power he had been around 30 and was tasked by Minister Shacklebolt to infiltrate a coven of vampires. Now normally Harry was all for equality, but seeing five vampires, both male and female, toy with their food for hours before feeding a bit and then locking the "food" inside cages not fit to house a dog turned his stomach. When Harry noticed that the "food" was muggle children no older than ten years old he became furious and, already being in his animagus form, transformed. He tore the vampires to pieces and set the children free before reporting back to Kingsley that the vampires had been disposed of.

Harry had only told one being about his animagus form, neither of his friends or family knew about it. No, the only one who knew was his faithful familiar Arda. Harry met the red-bellied black snake when he was on a mission in a forest near Townsville, Australia. It had been a gruesome mission, hunting down some dark wizards, he didn't really remember the specific details, but in the end they had been successful. They had been on their way home when Richard, one of the new recruits, accidently stepped on what looked like a black branch from some special tree. Suddenly Harry heard a loud scream and then someone started hissing insults and threats towards their group. When everyone else in his team just continued forward, oblivious to the danger they were about to walk into, Harry forced them to stop and tried to locate where the hissing was coming from. Finally finding the head of the snake he quickly apologised and after a lengthy conversation, with a lot of insults from the snake, she decided that she would come with him, slithered up his leg and promptly fell asleep on his shoulder. With his, now laughing, teammates behind him, he started walking towards the camp with the intention of packing up and going home.

Shaking his head to get back to the present Harry observed as Loki dismantled the copies he had used to play cards with himself. Harry had to admit it was amusing to watch Loki win against himself again and again but he would mess with the trickster god later. For now he was content to watch his descendant and the rest of her team try and discover how he had escaped. Oh, Harry hadn't had this much fun in years!

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

"You! What did you do!" Natasha all but hissed at Loki, who actually did take several steps back before he got control of himself and stared back at her with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Me, what are you accusing me of? I haven't done anything to you _peasants_ since you put me in this cage…" Loki asked smoothly, throwing off Natasha's response. Unsure she looked towards the rest of her team, that shrugged. Thor stepped forward with a confused expression on his face.

"Thou truly did not do this brother? Are thou certain? It just seems like something thou would have done…"

Loki merely sneered at him and turned his back at them. Natasha quickly regrouped with the rest of the people that had followed her down to the cage and started whispering harshly to them. Suddenly a call from somewhere else on the Helicarrier caught their attention and with a quick glance at Loki they all left, Thor dragging his feet as if he wanted to ask something of Loki but then thought better of it and hurried off after the others. Loki mentally sighed and conjured his copies again to continue the card game he recently had discovered, Go Fish really was an intriguing game!

After playing for a while he thought he saw one of his copies flicker, as if something or someone was disturbing the edges, but after fixing the copy with a fierce stare he resumed playing, putting the incident out of his mind. After growing bored at playing Go Fish he changed to Hearts and that's when things started going south… Out of the blue his copies started to play as if they were individual persons, but that was preposterous because he, Loki, had made them exact copies of himself and he was the one controlling them! Who dared to mock him! To mess with his creations! He would show whoever was doing this who the superior being was! But first he had to beat them in the card game!

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry had to restrain a gigg- no, a manly laugh, at the frustrated look Loki was sporting as Harry once again bested him at Hearts. It was hilarious; here Loki was, acting like a child who didn't get any cookies. In the beginning it had been pretty even between them as they played, not that Loki knew it was him controlling the copies from the shadows. But as the game went on Harry made the copies able to talk, and talk they did. They especially liked to spout degrading comments about Loki and his plan to take over Earth. They used names as Monkey-brain, Blueface, Frost-bug and Harry's personal favourite; Fog-breather. It was hilarious to watch Loki's face contort in rage at each derogatory name he was called. Even though it was a bit childish Harry felt as if Loki had earned it, he had after all killed around eighty people in two days. Suddenly there was a voice blearing through the speakers of the Helicarrier.

"All agents are to report to their stations! The people that are a part of the Initiative are to meet in the conferance room!"

Harry quickly put an end to Loki's misery and dispelled all of the copies at once after the game was over. Naturally Harry had won, he had years of experience over Loki, and even though Loki was older he hadn't been on earth for over five centuries or more. As soon as he heard Loki start to rant and rave, attracting the attention of the agents stationed to guard him, Harry slipped away unnoticed towards the assembly room to try and figure out what Natasha and the others were up to, maybe he could cause even more mayhem and chaos! It was not as if anyone knew what to look for when he was in his normal animagus form, he only ever told Arda and as she probably had died around the same time as Lily or perhaps one of her children, Harry really wasn't concerned as he walked through the shadows, not paying attention to the snake silently slithering after him. If you listened hard enough and understood Parseltounge you could hear the snake mutter to herself.

_§ You can run all you want Master, but now that I have found you, you cannot hide anymore… §_

* * *

**AN: **I'm really sorry for the delay and I can honestly lay the blame on studies, moving and getting a new job! The summer has been amazing even though I haven't gotten a lot of writing done. I hope to pick up the pace now that the summer is over and I've finally gotten some routines in my every-day life… Oh well… Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a comment in a review, they make my day.

Until next time

_**XOXO**_

_Mysteria Malfoy_

* * *

**AN: **Some minor adjustments 11/3 - 2016


	6. Putting your hand in a bag of snakes

**AN:** A new chapter! And I'm on time! AMAZING! I've had a few complaints about my characters being unreal and that I need help I making this story realistic… -.- The only comment that I have about that is that I'm basing this story on the event taking place in the movies I've seen. Avengers, Batman, Spiderman and Catwoman being just a few examples. I've never read any of the comics and therefore I don't know a lot of the background stories to the characters! I try to research the major parts but as it is my story I can alter the original timeline and plot to fit my story…

Warm thanks to all of the reviews that you sent me! They really made my day when I came down with a fever. And enormous thanks to my beta A Potter Persona for enduring me and my endless stream of questions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I'm just playing in the big sandbox full of toys!

* * *

_As soon as he heard Loki start to rant and rave, attracting the attention of the agents stationed to guard him, Harry slipped away unnoticed towards the assembly room to try and figure out what Natasha and the others were up to, maybe he could cause even more mayhem and chaos! It was not as if anyone knew what to look for when he was in his normal animagus form, he only ever told Arda and as she probably had died around the same time as Lily or perhaps one of her children, Harry really wasn't concerned as he walked through the shadows, not paying attention to the snake silently slithering after him. If you listened hard enough and understood Parseltounge you could hear the snake mutter to herself._

_§ You can run all you want Master, but now that I have found you, you cannot hide anymore… §_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Putting your hand in a bag of snakes…**

Agent Niel Wilson of S.H.I.E.L.D could honestly say that his line of work never got boring. Life as a federal agent was interesting enough with all the elements of danger and mystery surrounding it. Add to it when extraordinary things happened and he was happy to say he made the right decision when it came to his work – His privatelife was a whole other matter, but let's not focus on that.

Niel lived for his work and his role model was, not Fury as one might suspect, but Agent Phil Coulson. Agent Coulson had a professional air about him that spoke of great experience and made him a dangerous foe. Niel strived to become more like Agent Coulson every day – It was a personal goal he had set for himself. Even though Niel was a veteran in more ways than one he had never been on the Helicarrier before and he thought it to be an amazing construction. Immediately after boarding the contraption he, along with two other agents, had been stationed in the cage room. The cage that originally was built to contain the Hulk if Dr. Banner ever got so angry that he went all Hulk on them – Even though Niel secretly doubted that the cage would contain the Hulk for long or that the fall would kill it… **Hell**, Niel thought to himself. **I've seen the Hulk take almost four dozen bullets to the head and only get more enraged. Though I don't know what would happen if Fury placed Banner in there… Probably wouldn't change a thing…**

To keep time going he and the other guards took turns studying the monitor screen and watching Loki play poker, Go Fish and Hearts with his clones. It was an interesting thing to watch. All of them looked so focused. An even more amusing thing to watch was how Natasha Romanoff and the rest of the Initiative came down to interrogate Loki after the alarms informed everyone on the Helicarrier that one of their prisoners had escaped. It did not seem like any of them had a plan or any idea of what to ask, but they would probably figure out who was in charge soon enough… Hopefully before this new threat killed them all.

When the announcement about the relocation came the only people left in the room was he, the two other agents and Loki in the cage. After staring at the wall for a while Loki conjured three clones of himself and continued the card game where he left it. After a while one of them, the one that Niel perceived to be the real Loki, started to get a frustrated look on his face that only added to Niel's amusement. Suddenly the clones started to insult the real Loki – it was hilarious and Niel struggled to keep a straight face. The insults was really creative if a bit childish, even though Niel silently thought that Loki deserved that and a lot more for all the humans he had killed in the last two days.

After a while of watching Loki make an ass of himself and being utterly humiliated by his clones Niel relived one of his colleagues from watching the monitor – Not that anything of interest happened. He subconsciously noticed the other agents swapping and continued to watch the left corridor for any suspicious activities. He thought he saw something that looked like the tail of a snake, but when he looked again there were nothing there. **Must have been my imagination, **he told himself. **My mother always told me I had a very active imagination. **His concentration was interrupted by Loki ranting and raving inside of his cage. Cards were sprayed everywhere and the clones where nowhere to be seen.

" I will find you whoever you are and then I will make you wish you'd never been born!" Loki shouted into thin air. "No-one makes a fool out of me, Loki of Asgard, and gets away with it! You will pay! My army and my underlings will make sure you never have a safe spot to rest on! This I swear!"

Niel stared at Loki for a while after the rant ended and then stumbled into action and ordered the other two agents to watch Loki if he revealed any more information of value. Niel then quickly wrote down Loki's rant on a piece of paper and then sent it off to Fury. That done he sat down and took a big gulp of water from his bottle. The day had just started, what else was just around the corner only waiting to be unleashed…

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry slowly made his way from the room with the cage to the conference room where he knew the Initiative would be gathering to go over any and all information they had managed to gather. By looking into the mind of one of the agents patrolling the hallways of the Helicarrier Harry had managed to figure out the finer details of the layout.

He knew from the talking of the agents that the cage that Loki was being a willing prisoner in was at the bottom of the flying contraption. He also knew that the room that they had placed him in in the beginning was somewhere on the floor above him and so was the conference room that was his final destination. Privately Harry wondered to himself how he had managed to go undetected as he travelled through six different rooms and down one floor to get to the room with the cage, but that was a question for another rainy day.

As Harry entered the chemical lab he realised that he had missed the stairs or elevators that led to the deck above and promptly turned around only to stumble on some sort of red and black cable that felt warm and a bit dry. Not pondering long on the weird cable he soon made it up to the conference room and continuing to use the shadows as a cover he settled down to listen. This would be interesting and he would be there to spice things up as usual!

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Arda was quietly snickering to herself as she followed her oblivious Master in his cat-form as Arda privately referred to it. She not so secretly thought that both his forms were beneath her (and him by association) because neither a horse nor a cat had the same stealth or deadliness as a snake, especially such a magnificent specimen as herself. She was basically a Queen!

When Arda lived with Harry and the rest of the Potter family she had often and loudly complained about the loudness of humans and their incapability to be sneaky and stalk any prey. Even though she admitted to Lily and Lily only (and only after several years of Harry being "dead") that James had been really good at stalking his prey, what with his pranking abilities and Albus had been the sneakiest of the bunch, but Lily had been the most snakelike in her behaviour. Lily had the ability to use her tongue as a weapon that was almost as deadly as the basilisk venom. Out of all Harry's children Lily had been her favourite and she had helped greatly with the grief after losing her Master, even though she deep inside her knew that he wasn't gone for good she couldn't share that with the grieving Lily.

After Ginny had given the Lady Potter ring to Lily, Arda had decided to hang around her for a while. A while became several centuries as Arda watched descendant after descendant receive the Lady Potter ring while she stayed the same, never aging or growing old to die and join her Master in the forever green forest of the Beyond. Arda had not noticed anything amiss in the beginning and it was only when she watched Lily's only great granddaughter receive the ring from her mother that she started to really question how long she would live. She knew that as a magical breed of the red-bellied black snake she would outlive her non-magical brethren by several decades, but it had now been close to a century since her Master had passed away to the great Beyond and she was still no closer to reuniting with him. And she had not been a hatchling when they had met either. After almost tying herself into a knot trying to figure out how she was still alive she finally admitted to herself that the only reason for her to still be a living and breathing snake was if the bond to her Master never was broken. The day she figured out the heart-breaking truth that her Master had left her with his descendants and then just forgotten about her was the day she promised to make him pay when she finally found him – And find him she would! And revenge would be glorious!

Arda basked in her revenge plans as she neared the door to the conference room Natasha had told her that she and the rest of the Initiative held all of their meetings in. Pushing thoughts of slowly crushing the breath out of her Master's bones aside she silently slithered through the crack in the door in pursuit of her prey.

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

As Natasha sat down in the conference room she took her time to study her fellow members of the Initiative. Rogers, she figured, was the strong silent type that seamed to take charge when things got tough. Thor was the class-jock, what with the typical muscled body and not much of a thinker, probably preferring to use actions instead of words. Banner was the typical nervous nerd but he had a vicious side that he almost never showed, instead keeping a calm and passive façade only to unleash the monster within at the least welcome opportunity. Last but not least was Tony Stark. Stark was an enigma to Natasha. He had the charisma and the same lovable attitude as her late brother then there was his playboy persona that saw more daylight than anything else… When she had been his personal assistant she had been faced with that part of Tony more than any other. Hopefully they would work out all of their differences by the time it really mattered…

Mentally sighing she turned her attention to her boss Nick Fury. Fury was a piece of a totally different puzzle. Sometimes Natasha thought that she had him figured out but then he did or said something that threw her back to where she had begun, often with more questions than she started out with. Natasha listened closely as Fury described Loki's temper tantrum after losing spectacularly against his own conjured clones…

Natasha abruptly stopped her train of thought and went over Fury's statement again: there was something about it that didn't sit right with her at all. She quietly went over everything her mother had told her about conjuring. Her mother had been one of the few magically gifted people left in the world with enough magic to conjure up things like sewing needles and other useful things. And even though Natasha didn't have the magical strength of her mother she had other powers that ultimately had their roots in magic. Because of that her mother had passed on all the knowledge she had possessed about magic and she had promised Natasha to let her look in the family Grimoire when she finally turned 15. But of course that didn't happen since the Great Fire destroyed her house along with everything in it, including her parents and her brother. It was only pure luck that had her exploring the forest close to their home that day (consequently almost stumbling upon Arda) and saved her life. For a while she lived with Ivan Petrovich who took her in and treated her as a daughter. After that she joined Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti or the KGB and was trained as an agent. She was among the best and even with all the brainwashing they did to her she never revealed her magical origins or her abilities – speaking to snakes amongst them.

The most prominent thing that Natasha remembered of her mother's lectures about conjuring was that the creator always was in control of the copies or things created. That the copies Loki had created started to insult him and beat him in the card game they were playing indicated one thing and one thing only… She could almost hear her late mother's words echoing around her:

"The only time the creator can lose control over his creations is when a magically stronger individual comes around and inserts his magic into the creations to take over control from the original creator. That dear Natasha is incredibly rare and only extremely powerful magicians can do it and as far as I knowthere is no one alive today with the ability…"

Natasha just came to the conclusion that whoever this James Evans were, he was an incredibly powerful magician and he probably had the ability to change his appearance to suit the environment. That made it almost impossible to locate him unless he wanted them to find him. The only reason that he had followed quietly aboardthe Helicarrier was probably because he was bored and wanted to find out where it would take him. He could probably teleport to the Bahamas if he wanted to and they would never find him… Natasha was about to offer up some parts of her knowledge to help ease the search or possibly call it off, when all hell broke loose as Arda attacked the shadows out of nowhere…

* * *

**AN:** *Insert evil laugh here!* And ending everything with a cliffhanger! Hope you appreciate the effort I put down to get this chapter out in a week and a half! I'm very proud indeed! Especially considering I was down with a fever for about four days! The things I do for you :P Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a comment in a review, they make my day!

Until next time!

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_


	7. Revenge is a dish best served cold!

**AN: **A belated Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to you all! Without further ado here is the next chapter of the Green Eyed Phantom! Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I only play dress-up with J.K. Rowling's and Marvel's characters!

* * *

_Arda had not noticed anything amiss in the beginning and it was only when she watched Lily's only great granddaughter receive the ring from her mother that she started to really question how long she would live. She knew that as a magical breed of the red-bellied black snake she would outlive her non-magical brethren by several decades, but it had now been close to a century since her Master had passed away to the great Beyond and she was still no closer to reuniting with him. And she had not been a hatchling when they had met either. After almost tying herself into a knot trying to figure out how she was still alive she finally admitted to herself that the only reason for her to still be a living and breathing snake was if the bond to her Master never was broken. The day she figured out the heart-breaking truth that her Master had left her with his descendants and then just forgotten about her was the day she promised to make him pay when she finally found him – And find him she would! And revenge would be glorious!_

_Arda basked in her revenge plans as she neared the door to the conference room Natasha had told her that she and the rest of the Initiative held all of their meetings in. Pushing thoughts of slowly crushing the breath out of her Master's bones aside she silently slithered through the crack in the door in pursuit of her prey._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Revenge is a dish best served cold…**

As Arda made her way into the shadows of the conference room she silently reviewed her plans to expose and get revenge on her master for leaving her with his family for several decades. And even though it had been an adventure what with everything that always happened around the Potters, she would still make him miserable for having the gall to just up and die on her! Even though he didn't really die and that only made it worse! He left her! She had been inconsolable for weeks before Lily slowly made it through her mental walls and got her to talk to someone again. Lily was one of the reasons she had gained the strength to move on after the death her Master and Arda had often consoled herself with the knowledge that her master would have wanted her to look after and protect the last of his family. Even though at the time she only thought that her self-imposed mission would last until she perished of old age, or that protecting her family or some illness would claim her last breath. She did not count on watching generation after generation of Potters live out their lives. And even though she began to fade in the memories of the humans, Arda still followed the family when they moved and continued to protect their lives from the shadows.

Arda gleefully remembered the time when she had helped one of Lily's great-grandchildren to plan a prank on her new stepfather, after her own had passed away. Arda had, playing the part of an imaginary friend, helped Mary to get revenge for the fact that the stepfather always favoured his own two sons over her.

Arda never liked the bastard after he started claiming that snakes were evil and dangerous. Sure Arda agreed with the whole dangerous thing, but claiming that snakes were the image of evil only pointed towards a mindset that her Master had strived very hard to extinguish. And he had succeeded by actually using parseltounge after the final battle to show the light side and the dark side that it only was a language.

The prank itself had been glorious and afterwards when Mary's stepfather tried to lay the blame (rightfully) on Mary, even going so far as to say that she was the spawn of Satan and that her father had been a freeloader on the fortune that Mary's mother owned, Mary's mother had exploded. The resulting spellfire had destroyed a part of the mansion and resulted in Mary's mother finally kicking the stepfather out of their life. Arda had never liked Mary's stepfather, he reminded her of her Master's redheaded friend, but without the bushy-haired filter the redhead acquired later in life.

Laughing silently to herself Arda looked around the room from her spot in the shadows. She quickly scented the air to determine where her master had hidden himself. Because, even though she as a snake had superior eyesight to humans, she was unable to see her master when he cloaked himself in the shadows, using the powers of animagus form.

Harry would have been able to see her had he only taken the time to look for possible threats, but he was oblivious to his surroundings thinking himself completely safe surrounded as he was by the shadows as he watched the other humans talk about the prisoner they called Loki.

Arda briefly heard one of the men in the room say something about a bag of nuts or something similar but she paid it no heed, choosing instead to focus on using some of the latent magic that inhabited her body to slowly climb the wall. She slowly made her way across the wall until she was right above her still oblivious Master, the soft hissing and rustling of her scales as she moved was drowned out by the loudly talking humans in the room.

She went stock-still when she felt her Master suddenly tense as if sensing her presence, which he should be able to do – what with their bond and everything. But as he relaxed again she slowly counted to ten before pouncing on the oblivious shadow cheetah in the corner and that's when all hell broke loose.

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry was silently laughing to himself as he listened to himself as he listened to Natasha and the others discussing the peculiar behaviour of Loki in his cage. Suddenly he felt a very familiar presence around him and he tensed quickly looking around himself trying to locate the feeling. He had a nagging feeling that he should know whoever or whatever he was sensing.

He quickly put it out of his mind when Loki once again started up his rant, proclaiming that he would do horrendous things to the person who had bested him in his own game with his own copies. Harry was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the red and black missile that projected itself from the wall above him until it was too late and he was already thrown onto the table in the middle of the room.

Ignoring the indignant voices from the humans around the table, Harry quickly spun around looking for whatever it was that hit him only to come face to face with someone he never thought he would see again. He froze and stared unseeingly at the red-bellied black snake with a pale nose as she glowered down at him, having raised her upper body so that she was towering over him. All of their adventures and calm moments flashed before his inner eye and he cursed himself for not telling Arda what he was planning when he 'died' or that he was immortal… He should have known that the familiar bond they shared would make her immortal too and he had just left her… Sure it had been with their family but for 800 years?! No wonder she seemed so pissed at him. He startled when he felt her coils start to squeeze him and he quickly amended the 'pissed at him' part to 'mad enough to actually try and murder him in his sleep with a blunt object…' He was so screwed… He gulped and took a deep breath of air before he spoke.

_§ Hello Arda §_ Harry said with not a little bit of trepidation. When she hissed at him in response he got a foreboding feeling mere moments before she started to rant at him, all the while the coils of her body tightened around him until he found it hard to breathe.

_§ Hello Arda! HELLO Arda! HELLO ARDA! __Is that the ONLY thing you have to say to me?! § _ Arda yelled. _§ Do you have ANY idea what I have been through since you LEFT me? YOU ABANDONED ME! LEFT ME TO DIE! ALONE! Even though Lily was a wonderful person and really helped when you LEFT ME! §_

By now Harry had to kip after air to even stay conscious and as it was he was fighting a loosing battle against Arda's tightly coiled body. It was then that a different voice shouted at Arda.

_§ ARDA! STOP! You are going to kill that poor creature! §_

Both of them froze, Arda's body gradually uncoiling from where it had slowly been strangling Harry and they turned to face an extremely pissed off and confused Natasha. As silence descended Natasha's expression changed into one that all but demanded an explanation to why her last remaining family practically had attacked a feline that came out of no-where and apparently knew how to speak parseltongue.

Harry slowly untangled himself from Arda and slowly started to back away from the two enraged females. He squeaked when he suddenly found himself lifted from the table by a large calloused hand and as he was turned around he found himself face to face with a pale face with two unassuming brown eyes framed by a mop of somewhat controlled black hair. Harry blinked as he continued to stare into the unfamiliar face. The man continued to study him before he looked around the room and seemed to come to some kind of conclusion that made Harry nervous. When the man spoke, it wasn't directed towards Natasha and Arda as Harry had expected but to Thor who was standing by one of the windows in the room.

"Thor, do you know anything about cheetahs? This one feels different than the ones I've stumbled upon before… The Hulk reacts differently towards it and it feels kind of human but still not… Care to look? You know more about the superhuman than I do…"

As Harry heard this he started to squirm and at the look Arda directed towards him he could feel panic slowly starting to build up inside him. As he was slowly and carefully handed to the only person in the room other than Arda that could expose him for what he really was he desperately tried to squirm and claw his way out of the hand holding him, but it was useless. He didn't want his fun to end this early… But it was not to be. As soon as he was in Thor's hands the demi-god gasped and almost dropped him.

"H-Hel? No, it cannot be! Thou are supposed to be in Helheim where Father sent you!" Thor exclaimed as Harry squirmed and tried to claw at Thor's hands in an effort to let him go. Harry mentally scoffed as Thor continued to speak to himself.

"No thou are not my brother's daughter… Thou are male and thou are clouded in magic! But thou remind me of Hel though… Thou magic feels similar to Hel's though not exactly the same…"

Harry mentally startled and then scoffed to himself again. Of course his magic felt similar to Hel's! She, too, was one of Death's three avatars or masters. Death had a system that was quite confusing in the beginning but Harry had managed to get the hang of it after a few months. It worked kind of like a beehive where Death was the queen, Harry and the other two avatars were the drones and the reapers were the workers – the ones who did the majority of the soul collecting. As Death was the ruler of the "hive" she was the one who ensured order in the "underworld" while he and the other two avatars were the manifestations of some of Death's power and functioned like her hands in the living worlds, doing things she never could.

Death's power – not including immortality – had been split into three between the avatars. Harry was able to change his appearance at will to become whoever or whatever the one he was talking to wanted him to be. He also kept his ability to perform magic and thanks to the merging of the Hallows he was able to become invisible at will and call forth those who had died to gather information without having to visit the underworld. The other two avatars had gained other aspects of Death. Hel, who had died and then been brought back to life when she was born, had gotten the power to project sickness upon other people and to make them age faster than normal. Because of her resurrection half of her appearance was that of a young woman while the other half was of an elderly sick woman during her last moments of life. That had been one of the reasons behind Odin banishing her to Helheim to watch over the dead Because when Hel was younger she had not been able to properly channel the power she had gained and had as a consequence been making a lot of other, almost untouchable, Asgardians sick and old. After hearing the prophecy about Ragnarök, Odin had finally had enough and despite the protests of Frigga he had banished her to Helheim.

The last avatar had gotten the visual aspect of Death, which meant that it looked like the genderless being everyone and their grandmother assumed she was. It had also gotten the power to remove souls by contact and from what it had said it had taken quite a while before it had been able to get that part of its power under control. Harry didn't know what the last avatar's original name had been or the story of how it became an avatar but it had renamed itself as Death. The name was the constant source of amusement and frustration at the yearly meetings in the other realm. Those meetings weren't anything like Harry's meetings with Death and Fate each time he died, no the yearly meetings were more like business meetings in a big company.

Harry was abruptly thrown out of his musings when Thor held him up in close proximity to his face, presumably to examine something about his feline form. But Harry didn't wait for him to finish before hissing something unkind about Thor's nose, unsheathing his claws and taking a swipe at the offending object in the Demi–god's face. Hearing a satisfying howl of pain accompanied by a hissing laughter and a gasp Harry was abruptly dropped to the ground and could almost taste the freedom when he was caught by another strong masculine arm. As his captor/rescuer turned him around he came face to face with the curious face of Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man. Harry cursed his luck and decided to just sit this out and get ousted. That was better than apparating away, because even though it would grant him some peace and quiet this was the most fun he had had in decades. Plus there was Arda to consider… She would never forgive him if he left her again and this time she would kill him, immortal man or not!

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

"No thou are not my brother's daughter… Thou are male and thou are clouded in magic! But thou remind me of Hel though… Thou magic feels similar to Hel's though not exactly the same…"

Thor was interrupted from his monologue by a strange hissing sound coming from the cheetah he was holding by the scruff in his hand. As he looked down on the feline he noticed some strange markings on the spine of the creature and as he tried to examine them closer he was rudely scratched on the nose by said feline. He abruptly dropped it and howled in pain. The bugger had scratched at his nose with razor sharp claws, and despite his Asgardian heritage and warrior upbringing that had hurt. He briefly toyed with the idea of electrifying the little bugger with his trusty hammer Mjölner but when he saw the expression on Natasha's face he suddenly thought better of it and instead started to pity the poor little bugger for putting such an expression on the warrior woman's face. He shuddered and quickly stepped back when the snake on the table hissed something that made Natasha's earlier expression seem sweet and kind. When she finally spoke her tone was cold and void of all emotions.

"James Evans! I think you have some explaining to do… Starting with how you know Arda!"

And to everyone's astonishment, non the least Tony who had been the one to catch the cheetah after Thor had dropped him, the strange feline that to Thor was clouded in magic that was frighteningly similar to Hel's, changed into the captured and newly escaped human scientist known as James Evans… Thor was stunned… How had he missed it before?!

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Big thanks to my beeta who suffer through all of my sometimes very basic spelling mistakes! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up and running sometime in February! Hunt me down if I don't post anything new! No I'm serious! I will probably need the help :P

Please tell me what you think and don't hesitate to ask questions!

Until next time

**XOXO'**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_

* * *

**AN2:** A few of you pointed out a messed up part that repeated stuff from elsewhere in the chapter... Hopefully it has been corrected now :) Please tell me if you find anything else :)


	8. Not your cup of Tea? Too bad

**AN:** It is still February somewhere in the world... Hopefully! Yey! I made it! Those of you that like me have left February in the dust: Please don't kill me!

Anyways… Big thanks to my beta for enduring me! You are a big help with my grammar as usual! Now onto the story and please tell me what you think about the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot!

* * *

_Thor was interrupted from his monologue by a strange hissing sound coming from the cheetah he was holding by the scruff in his hand. As he looked down on the feline he noticed some strange markings on the spine of the creature and as he tried to examine them closer he was rudely scratched on the nose by said feline. He abruptly dropped said feline and howled in pain. That bugger had scratched at his nose with razor sharp claws and despite his Asgardian heritage and warrior upbringing that had hurt. He briefly toyed with the idea of electrifying the little bugger with his trusty hammer Mjölnir but when he saw the expression on Natasha's face he suddenly thought better of it and instead started to pity the poor little bugger for putting such an expression on the warrior woman. He shuddered and quickly stepped back when the snake on the table hissed something that made Natasha's earlier expression seem sweet and kind. When she finally spoke her tone was cold and void of all emotions._

"_James Evans! I think you have some explaining to do… Starting with how you know Arda and preferably yesterday!"_

_And to everyone's astonishment, none the least Tony who had been the one to catch the little bugger after Thor had dropped him, the strange cheetah that to Thor was clouded in magic that was frighteningly similar to Hel's, changed into the captured and newly escaped human scientist known as James Evans… Thor was stunned… How had he missed it before?!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Not your cup of tea? Too bad...**

After Tony had caught him mid–air Harry started to curse loudly and rather violently in his head. He knew that the game was up, that he now, if not yesterday, would be forced to come clean about who he was and what he had been doing. He didn't like it but he knew the ruse was up… Not only did he owe it to Arda to explain everything but he was tired of hiding, and he had a feeling these people would sort of understand him. So when Natasha spoke in a voice that was cold and completely void of emotions he only heaved an internal sigh and directed his magic into the transformation. But he wasn't the marauders heir for nothing though as he kept his original disguise as James Evans, because that was the person they expected him to be although to be perfectly honest he really didn't want to give up all of his secrets at once. And this time it seemed like Arda was letting him explain things and keep some of his secrets as she still hadn't told Natasha whom he really was and for that he was grateful.

As the transformation finished Harry revelled in the gasps of astonishment the others in the room let out when he went from feline to human. He stumbled a bit, having spent the last few days as a cheetah did nothing to improve his balance and for a fleeting moment he completely understood how Tonks felt every single time she changed something about herself – the shift in his centre of balance was a weird feeling. On the other hand how Pettigrew had managed to stand up straight after spending twelve years as a rat Harry had never been able to figure out… It was one of his life's greatest mysteries…

Noticing that he had been spacing out for several minutes after his transformation when Arda's tail hit him over his head, he looked up sheepishly and cleared his throat before softly speaking.

"Riiight… What do you want to know?"

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Natasha watched as the small cheetah slowly at first but then faster and faster transformed into one of the scientists that, until recently, was working on the Tesseract... She didn't know a lot about James Evans but what she did know had been hard to dig up... It was like he just sprung up out of no-where one day and then decided to attend university to get a degree... There were no records of any kind before then, which now that she thought about it made sense what with him being the Master of Death and everything. But still it was highly suspicious that he had managed to get such a high security job without the necessary background to back it up. Somehow she suspected he had used some kind of magic, which was nigh on impossible because she was one of the few left that had enough magic in her system to actively use a magical talent, such as parseltongue. From what she had read in the history books Charles Xavier had probably been another, but his magic manifested itself as the equivalent for legilimency. Mystique was another suspect.

Natasha had a private theory that Mystique probably was a squib that had been injected with the X-gene as an experiment, and that had reacted with the small amount of magic her body contained and turned her into the blue-skinned shape-shifter she was famous as throughout history. And their families, blaming the children, had chosen to banish them because they now had turned into what they called Freaks. Before the Great Fire Natasha had read a few reports in her parents' library about the experimenting that was done on squibs in order to preserve the magic. From what little she could remember it had been gruesome and horribly taxing on the squibs. One of the examples she read about even sounded suspiciously like Kurt Wagner, code name Nightcrawler, who looked like a blue demon with the ability to teleport. He was one of the few that the Green Eyed Phantom had used throughout the years. Natasha didn't know whom or what the Green Eyed Phantom was but she suspected that he was somehow connected to James Evans, if his long life was anything to go by.

Snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of someone clearing their throat she focused on the sheepish form of James Evans as he spoke.

"Riiight… What do you want to know?"

Natasha quickly went through everything she knew about him and was about to ask him how he knew Arda and why she called him Master, when she was rudely interrupted by one of the most irritating noises she knew; Tony Stark was speaking….

"How did you do that? I mean change from a cat to human? Are you some kind of mutant? Wait don't answer that! I know perhaps you are an alien! That would be awesome!" He took a quick pause to breathe before he turned to Thor and continued his endless string of questions. "But you and Thor don't look anything like each other… Not that we should make assumptions based on appearances…"

Here he paused for a second before he turned to Bruce and spoke in a '_discrete'_ whisper: "If comparing Loki to Thor, I can tell someone will come out severely lacking…"

After being forced to listen to Tony's drivel Natasha had finally had enough and interrupted Tony with a cough and a fierce glare. She then turned to Evans and spoke in a quiet but fierce whisper.

"You will tell us everything and starting now you will be completely honest with us too!"

She discreetly cast a glance around the room and found to her great pleasure that everyone was cowering in fear. Taking great delight in the petrified expressions of Tony and Thor she lost herself in memories of similar situations. A hissing-like laugh brought her out of her thoughts and her gaze settled on the laughing James Evans. The laughter was abruptly cut of when Arda hissed menacing at him and Natasha could see him gulp before he rigidly sat down in a chair as far away from the enraged snake as he could get. A quiet snicker turned the snake's attention from Evans to Stark, which ended when the snake in question simply glared at the moron known as Tony Stark.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat Natasha turned her attention towards the inquisitive looking face of one Bruce Banner. When he finally had everyone's attention, including Arda's, he simply smiled and turned towards the, now slouching, man sitting in the chair at the end of the table.

"It is in my understanding that you somehow are immortal as mentioned in our last conversation…" Here he was interrupted by a snort from the aforementioned slouching man but continued on nerveless. "What I want to know is what how you became immortal and how you seem to know the snake that Natasha more or less owns? Another thing I am really curious about is, as Tony so elegantly put it, how did you turn from a cheetah to a human? I am not stating that you are a mutant, because those are few and far between nowadays, some even claiming them to have become extinct though my personal theory is that they have gotten better at hiding and only out themselves in emergency cases. But I digress… From my observations you seem more likely to be able to use magic of a different kind than Doctor Strange, but it seems to be a kind of magic nonetheless…"

Here Bruce trailed off with a curious look on his face. Natasha held her breath along with the other humans (and alien prince) in the room, waiting in tense suspension for the answers she was hoping to get today. A sigh escaped from the man's lips as he focused his intense green eyes on every one of them in turn before he opened his mouth to start answering Bruce's questions. As she settled down to listen to his explanations a fleeting thought flew through Natasha's mind: _wasn't his eyes a dull brown before?_

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry locked eyes with everyone in the room, not realising that his eyes had momentarily changed from James Evans' dull brown ones into Harry Potter's intense emerald green. He would regret that later when Natasha connected all the clues together and confronted him about it, but for now he was none the wiser.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he pondered how he was going to answer Bruce's questions. It was not as if they were hard to answer, but it was more to the fact that Harry didn't know how much he was willing to give up this early in the game. He wanted them to wonder who he really was as he left little clues. Not too big ones like his eye-colour or his famous scar, no small things like his magic, maybe the Flamels and maybe his metamorphmagus talents if he felt like being nice… Finally formulating an answer he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well, to answer your last question with your own theory… It is indeed magic I use, I do know someone called Doctor Strange but I will let you ponder on that part of your theory on your own. Otherwise it sounds accurate. To answer the first and second questions you had requires a more in-depth explanation… What do you know of Death and Fate?"

After hearing their, mostly incorrect, answers, Harry launched into an explanation containing a combination of everything from: No, Death wasn't male or went around looking like a cloaked skeleton carrying a scythe, to: Yes, I really can and I will turn you into a blue squirrel if you don't stop interrupting me, Stark!

This continued until the doors to the conference room opened and revealed Nick Fury standing in the doorway looking surprised. As the one-eyed man looked around in the room and calmly took in everything from the snake resting on the table besides Natasha to Tony's incredulous expression at something someone just said. When his gaze finally settled on James Evans his expression changed from calm surprise to glee and then smugness started to radiate from the man. Harry could feel his left eyebrow rise along with a foreboding feeling in his gut… This man was too much like Dumbledore and his Greater Good for Harry's liking… Heaving a sigh he focused on the man standing in the doorway once more.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't The Green Eyed Phantom gracing us with his presence once more… Tell me though… How can you call yourself the GREEN Eyed Phantom when you have brown eyes?"

* * *

**AN:** What is Fury up to and how will Harry get out of this situation? Please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas about what you want Harry to do or say next feel free to send me a PM The next chapter should be out around the 20:th of March so until then.

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_

* * *

**AN 2:** Tanks to rickyp01 for pointing out the misstake about Fate! Much appreciated!


	9. A Battle of Wills

**AN: **Ha! I am done with the chapter! And as promised before the 22:nd of March! This chapter is the longest I have written in a while so I hope you enjoy it! A huge amount of love goes out to my ever-faithful beta and best friend APotterPersona for enduring my spelling misktakes and me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Marvel! I'm just playing with the dolls!

Now **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_This continued until the doors to the conference room opened and revealed Nick Fury standing in the doorway looking surprised. As the one-eyed man looked around in the room and calmly took in everything from the snake resting on the table besides Natasha to Tony__'__s incredulous expression at something someone just said. When his gaze finally settled on James Evans his expression changed from calm surprise to glee and then smugness started to radiate from the man. Harry could feel his left eyebrow rise along with a foreboding feeling in his gut__…__ This man was too much like Dumbledore and his Greater Good for Harry__'__s liking__…__ Heaving a sigh he focused on the man standing in the doorway once more._

"_Well, well, well__…__ If it isn__'__t The Green Eyed Phantom gracing us with his presence once more__…__ Tell me though__…__ How can you call yourself the GREEN Eyed Phantom when you have brown eyes?__"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****–**** A Battle of Wills!**

Harry locked eyes with Fury and glared hard at him. What this man was doing did not sit well with Harry. The man was as manipulative as Voldemort and Dumbledore combined but he had his own agenda. What that agenda was and what it would culminate to Harry didn't know, but he figured it was something along the lines of the Greater Good – the question was only for whom?

As Harry continued to ponder the mystery that Fury was, the man in question studied him in turn. A thousand questions flashed across his mind as Fury took in the details of the man sitting before him. James Evans was a lithe man with spiky blond hair and dull brown eyes. It was the perfect disguise for someone who wanted nothing more than to blend in and Fury had to admit, in the quiet recesse of his own mind of course, that even he had overlooked the scientist. It didn't mean that he had to like it one bit and he had berated himself quite a bit since everything about the Green Eyed Phantom came to light. Fury loved being proved right and being able to tell his 'superiors' that he now knew who the Phantom was, would be a sure thing to put yet another nail in their coffins. Fury got a smug smirk on his face when he thought about the fact that his underlings respected him more than they did the Council and that in turn meant that even though the Council had the authority to override his commands, the footsoldiers and other agents would still turn to him in an emergency. That made him the one with more power than the Council. Because, as Fury had learned when he was fairly young, if you could rally the crowds behind you and put the blame of failure on someone else's shoulders, you would have the power of control in your hands.

The only problem he had was the few individuals out in the world with a brain of their own and powers to defend themselves. As such he had called them together to start the Avengers Initiative, just so that he could keep better track of what they were up to and have a greater input in their lives. As he continued to think along those lines Fury failed to realise that his facial expressions were broadcasting some of his thought and feelings to those in the room that were skilled in reading those kind of things, Natasha and Harry being the foremost. Harry especially felt his doubts being confirmed in front of his eyes, but Natasha had her own feelings of doom creep along her spine and she shuddered as she noticed the maniacal gleam that entered Fury's eyes.

As Fury opened his mouth to renew the interrogation of James Evans, he quickly thought through what he knew of the man. It was painfully little and as there was something making the cameras in the assembly room malfunction around the time when Stark had started to ask questions Fury didn't know what had already been said and done, so he was going to have to tread carefully and phrase his questions in such a way that the person answering would give away more than they wanted to. But before he could start off with the first question he was interrupted when Agent Maria Hill spoke in the com-radio.

"Sir, how long until Banner and Stark has located the Tesseract? We have a few teams on standby in case of immediate action."

The com-radio sparked a bit before going quiet, Agent Hill clearly waiting for an answer or another set of orders. Fury glanced around at the individuals seated in the assembly room before coming to a conclusion.

"We will continue this conversation later! Stark! Banner! I want an update on the location of the Tesseract. Agent Romanoff, I want you to ensure that Evans doesn't escape again and after that I want a report on the main deck. Thor and Rogers, if you would please come with me to the main deck. I want to know more about both Loki and the Tesseract."

With that announcement he turned on his heal and determinately walked out of the assembly room, leaving a confused and slightly, or in some cases really irritated group behind. Harry could only breathe a sigh of relief as he escaped the unavoidable confrontation with the conniving man known as Nicholas Fury. As Natasha made sure that he was properly chained to his chair and assigned an agent as a guard, Harry quietly mused to himself that his life just got more interesting. As everyone except the guarding agent left the room Harry heard a hissing laughter before he felt something slither up his leg. He gulped and froze – he had forgotten about Arda!

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Steve Rogers thought that James Evans was an enigma. After hearing everything that had happened to him in his 800 years of life, Steve suddenly didn't feel so old anymore. He certainly could sympathise with the man considering that he too felt out of time sometimes and to try and find someone to settle down with wasn't even on his mind – how horrible mustn't it be for the poor man knowing that anyone he settled down with would grow old and die, leaving him alone all over again.

Steve quickly shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts in his head and focused on the issue at hand – the Tesseract. In his opinion it would have been better if they had just left it on the bottom of the ocean or better yet thrown into a volcano or something just as deadly so that no-one could just pic it up and try to use it again. It hadn't ended well the last time and it probably wouldn't this time either. He had told this and a lot more to Fury only for the master spy to almost shrug his shoulders and tell him to deal with it. Frustrated Steve had left after Fury started to interrogate Thor about his half-brother and right now he was on his way to the lab to see what Stark and Banner was up to. As he strode through the door to the lab he heard the end of a conversation between the two scientists.

"..ess free environment. No tension. No surprises." Stark says before he suddenly pokes Banner with a miniature electrical rod of some sort. Hearing Banners exclamation of shock and irritation caused Steve's own irritation to rise to the surface. A fleeting thought that questioned the fact that he was so quick to anger fluttered through his mind before he shook his head and focused on the issue at hand. Hearing Stark's exclamation of: "Nothing?!" Made the ever increasing anger rise to the forefront of his mind and he snapped at Tony.

"Are you nuts?!"

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Stark questioned, completely ignoring Steve's presence altogether.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve hissed, forcing Stark to pay attention to him in order to answer his question.

"Funny things are…"

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny! No offence Doctor…" Steve trailed off, hoping that he hadn't offended the gentle and caring scientist.

"No, it's alright!" Banner hastened to assure the Captain. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things…"

"You're tip-toeing, big man! You need to strut!" Stark said to Banner with a snort and a small smile which soon disappeared when Steve opened his mouth to contribute to the conversation once more.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark…"

"And you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables…" Stark trailed of with a superior look on his face. Steve looked doubtfully at his long dead friend's son and spoke slowly.

"You think Fury is hiding something?"

"He is a spy, Captain." Stark explained slowly, as if talking to a child. "His secrets have secrets… It's bugging him too!"

The last was said pointing at Banner and Steve turned to the man in question with an eyebrow raised in question. Sure, Steve had been starting to form some doubts of his own but by the way Stark was speaking, he seemed to believe that the secret was something that would revolutionise the way he looked at the world… As if Fury secretly wanted to become the supreme ruler of them all or something… He was one of the good guys after all! With that conclusion firmly etched into his mind he refocused his attention on the more timid scientist once more, even though there was a lingering slice of doubt nagging in the back of his mind.

"Um… I just want to finish my work here and…" the Doctor mumbled so quietly that Steve had to strain his ears to hear.

"Doctor?" He asked while giving a sidelong glance at Stark.

"A warm light for all of mankind…" At the inquisitive looks he gathered from the other two people in the room he hastened to explain. "Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube…"

"I heard."

"Well, I think that it was meant for you" Banner continues pointing at Strak. "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.

The last is said with a teasing smile in Stark's direction and it takes a few moments before everything clicks together for Steve.

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly" Steve exclaims, completely ignoring the look Stark sent in his direction. "…building in New York?"

"It is powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy sources. That building will run itself for, what? A year?" Banner stated looking at Stark. As they started to discuss the finer parts of clean energy Steve zoned out for a moment but was abruptly brought back when he caught the end of one of Stark's statements.

"…decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry, did you say…?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Stark answered gleefully and held out a bag of blueberries. "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Stark snapped back at him and grabbed another fistful of blueberries to snack on.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve stated with conviction.

"Following is not really my style…" Stark noted with a smirk.

"And you are all about style, aren't you?" Steve snarked back with a cynical smile.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner cuts in before the argument could escalate even further. The nagging feeling in the back of Steve's head grew in volume, but he stubbornly shook it off and stated with determination:

"Just find the Cube…"

As Steve walked out the door he continued to argue with himself. Finally coming to a decision to snoop around a bit in one of the rooms he heard some of the more knowledgeable agents talk about. _'I mean, come on, what damage can it do after all…'_ He thoughtto himself as he forcefully pushed the door to the storage room 10-C open.

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

Harry gulped as he stared down at the snake currently wrapped around him. He knew he had been forgetting something when he started doing his job as the Master of Death and now that he knew that it was Arda, of all snakes, he knew beyond all doubt that he was as good as dead…

_§Arda, my pretty companion and the most beautiful of all snakes in the entire universe…§ _Harry began but didn't get any further before he was interrupted.

_§Don't try and butter me __up __Master! You know it won't work!§_ Arda stated with the snake version of a snort. _§Do you have any idea what you did to me when you left? I was devastated! Not even Lily could break through my barriers… It was only when I noticed they were starting to worry about me that I took a good look at myself and what I was doing… I figured that I would live out the years that was left of my life before I joined you in the great Beyond…§_

_§But…§ _Harry tried to intervene, but was once again cut off by the irate snake.

_§But nothing!§ _Arda snarled. _§I overcame my grief at your passing __thanks to__ your wife and children… And as the years went by I thought of you with fondness and enjoyed every last moment I shared with our family. But when Lily's granddaughter Lucinda passed the ring to her daughter, Hannah, I started to wonder when I would be joining you in the great Beyond… But it never happened… Lady Potter after Lady Potter passed the ring down to their daughters until they had forgotten that it was the Potter ring and just thought of it as an heirloom to be cherished and treasured. They changed last name a couple of times but I still remained with the female descendants of the Potter family. After 200 years I finally figured out that you couldn't be dead after all… It was the only explanation I could reach and after putting the conclusion of__f__ for the last 50 years I finally had to come to terms with the fact that you had abandoned me!§_

Here the fierce anger the furious snake had displayed earlier bent and gave wave for pain-filled sorrow. Her voice cracked as she continued and as she continued to speak in a much lower tone, she got lost in her own memories.

_§I was alone! Because when they forgot about the ring they also forgot about me! Even though I always followed them every time they moved! Even when I played with them as nestlings only to later watch them when they were grown up and talking about me as a great imaginary companion! Imaginary! Do you know how that felt?!§_

_§Arda, please… I didn't know! I am so sorry!§_ Tears had started to make their way down Harry's face as he listened to his oldest and dearest friend's life tale. His heart ached as he remembered all the times in his childhood when the only thing he wished for was a companion of some sort and how the loneliness ate at his innocence when he lay curled up in his cupboard at night. Hearing a quiet sniffle he looked up only to lock eyes with the devastatingly despairing eyes of Arda.

Harry knew that he couldn't blame anyone else than himself and he quietly berated himself for forgetting about his familiar. How could he just leave her like that, was he truly that kind of a person? He resolved to from now on always put Arda's needs before his own; she deserved that much and more.

_§ I was alone… Do you know what it is like to see the only family you have ever cared about slowly but surely forgetting about you? To feel as if you had no-one to turn to when you __were__ sad, angry or just happy? No-one to comfort you or share memories with? I thought you cared about me!§_

_§I do care about you, Arda, and I always have! I am truly sorry for leaving you with our family, but I honestly saw no other way… I always thought that even with the familiar bond you and __I__ have, that you would perish when I would have if I hadn't gotten the title of Master of Death and the responsibility that came with it!§ _Harry said with a rough voice as he tried to keep himself from crying. _§I truly am sorry and I hope that you one day can forgive me…§_

As he said those heartfelt words something inside Arda seemed to snap and she broke down crying. And Harry held her like he used to do with his children when one of them was sad about something. Harry sat in that stool with Arda wrapped around him for what felt like ages and held her as he whispered soothing words, telling her how much she mattered to him and that he would never willingly leave her alone again.

After a few minutes the door slid open, revealing the agent that Arda had terrorised into leaving the room, interrupted their moment. He seemed to flounder for a bit seeing his tearstained face and Arda's suspiciously sniffing-like hisses, but he quickly regained his demeanour and took his place by the door next to the window again. But before either of them had a chance to speak up or ask any questions the Helicarrier shook and all three of them were thrown from their chairs and into the wall as something exploded…

* * *

**AN: **Mohahaha! Another cliff-hanger! Sometimes I feel truly evil!

I hope you liked it and please leave a review, they make my day! The next chapter should be up sometime in April so until then!

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_


End file.
